The Connection
by Kariesue
Summary: John's bout with the Iratus retro-virus leaves him with some residual and unusual side effects.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **They are not mine, but I want them :(**  
**

**ratings: ** M in later chapters for sexual situations**  
**

**summary:** John's bout with the retro-virus leaves him with some residual and unusual side effects.

**pairings:** John/Teyla

**A/N:**This was written for the _sgareversebang_ challenge and was inspired by the fabulous artwork of the talented **tielan**. Go visit that site to see this art plus many others **PS**: I have another one for this challenge coming out on June 17th (and it's way longer!)

scenes from '_Conversion_' written by Robert Cooper and Martin Gero, '_The Lost Boys_' written by Martin Gero, '_The Hive_' written by Carl Binder, _'Epiphany'_ written by Brad Wright and Joe Flanigan, and '_Coup d'Etat_' written by Martin Gero.

**thanks:** To _jeyla4ever_ who talked me into signing up for the challenge. To _sagey_ who is my forever friend and sounding board (not to mention purple pompom waving cheerleader). To _puerta_ who needs to come join us again. To _Tielan_ for the creative artwork that inspired this story.

**feedback:** This is a little different than my typical so I'd love to know if you liked this as well. Thanks!

.

The story is complete and will be posted over the next few days.

.

**The Connection**

by _kariesue_

_._

.

.

The click of sticks rang out across the gym as Teyla took in a deep breath, twirled on her heel and ducked low to avoid John's sticks. She was very surprised at how well he was doing today. Usually he could barely keep up but right now she actually had to concentrate deeply to keep one step ahead of him. His timing was impeccable and his strength was fierce.

His speed increased even more and Teyla fought furiously to keep him at bay. She saw his bantos rod approach and lowered her torso to avoid being hit and then stared at him incredulously.

"Not bad, huh?" John asked, his tone cocky and confident.

Teyla shook her head and wondered about her friend. She was sensing something different about him today and she thought it was more than just his increased ability level.

"Yes, yes. You are doing very well."

John moved on the offensive and again Teyla was surprised as often he would wait for her to strike. Of course she very rarely gave him time to get ready for her attack. She had been trying to get him to be more assertive during their training. Perhaps he was finally listening to her advice.

"You have been practicing," Teyla observed when she had a free second from defending herself.

John was feeling good today and his confidence made him feel like he could do anything. So he tossed one stick aside and answered, "Not really."

John went on the offensive again and as he stood in place barely moving and blocking Teyla's blows, he started really looking at Teyla. Her outfit was very seductive. Oh, he'd noticed it before but for some reason right now it really stood out to him. And it started ideas forming in his mind.

He took a few quick steps forward and his thrusts pressed Teyla backwards until she was almost against the wall. John lifted his stick and pushed just enough to hold her captive there and end this round. He stared at her intensely and wondered what it was about her that had him so intrigued right now. It was like he was under a spell and he couldn't break free. But he knew he had the upper hand so why did he feel that way?

He could see Teyla's eyes looking at him nervously but he could feel that she was also intrigued by what had transpired since they had begun sparring today.

"You are showing ... a considerable leap in ability, Colonel Sheppard." Teyla's voice was soft and sweet but John could hear the hesitation in it.

And there was something about the way she called him by his rank that gnawed at him. They had become good friends, hadn't they? And she allowed him to work out in this manner and see her in her alluring sparring outfit. Didn't that mean anything? He wanted to make sure she knew that he thought she was special. He kept his hands on the stick that held her captive and kept his intense gaze upon her puzzled face.

"You can call me John when we're off the clock," he invited and his mouth twisted into a crooked grin hoping she'd accept the invitation.

Teyla arched one beautifully shaped eyebrow and consented. "Very well ... John."

John kept the grin in place and was surprised at how much he liked hearing his name roll from her lips. "There ya' go."

He actually kept his eyes focused on those lips and more ideas started forming. He wasn't sure where they were coming from but he liked them. If he was truthful with himself though, he would admit he'd had ideas about her lips since he'd first met her. His position and professionalism had kept him from doing something about it. But for some strange reason he didn't seem to care about his position or protocol today. It was as if her lips were screaming to him. He needed to stop and listen to what they were saying.

He continued to watch her and it was as if he could read her mind. In the back of his mind he knew what he was doing wasn't right, that he should have released her by now but he really couldn't. She had him spellbound. But she didn't seem upset by it. In fact she was fairly calm. He really liked that about her, how she could be so cool in any situation. He wondered if it was her Wraith DNA that allowed her to do so.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Should we continue, or do you ..."

_Yes, I do!_ The thought screamed in John's head and he knew what she was going to ask, or maybe not what she would have said but what she really _meant_. And suddenly he felt like he should do what she wanted regardless of any protocol. And he had to admit it was what he wanted too, desperately.

He dropped the stick and pulled her face toward him so his lips could devour those that had been calling to him. Her lips had been taunting him for over a year now and he finally had the balls to do something about it. He felt her hands on his chest and thought for a second that she was pushing him away but then realized that they weren't; they were just touching him and resting there.

He continued his assault and felt her lips respond and her passion flare but he also somehow knew this wasn't _exactly _what she had wanted and knew maybe it had been too intense. So he released her quickly and saw her hands go from near her shoulders to press against the wall behind her as if she was afraid she might fall.

He could feel his heart racing and his breath coming in and out rapidly. When he looked at her she was doing the same. Her chest was rising and falling in rhythm with her breathing and he knew she wasn't quite sure what to make of what had just occurred. To be honest he kind of wondered himself.

Had that really been him? Had he really just grabbed her and kissed her almost violently? He took a step back and looked around the room like he expected this all to be a dream and he was just waking up. But then he knew it was no dream. In his dreams Teyla's lips had never tasted so amazing.

"I'm not really sure just what happened."

Teyla raised one hand and held it to her throat where the stick had been. "Colonel…"

John thought back to when his mouth had captured hers and he had liked it very much. But he had a feeling that she had liked it too; at least a little bit. Maybe she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"That was interesting," he interrupted her as she said his name.

He was about to move closer again when the radio blared with Beckett's voice. "_Colonel Sheppard, please report to the infirmary!"_

He looked at Teyla and could see she was almost relieved that he was being called away. It suddenly occurred to him that she looked a little tense and maybe even wary. He would never want to do anything to make her nervous of him.

John looked at her with concern and asked, "You okay?"

Teyla pasted on her diplomatic smile and through her gasping breaths responded, "Doctor Beckett will be expecting you."

John saw Teyla's smile slip and he hated the idea of leaving her if she wasn't okay with what had happened. He was still trying to figure it out himself. But he figured Beckett wouldn't have him paged if it wasn't important. He'd have to find Teyla later and discuss what he'd done.

"Yeah."

Teyla saw Colonel Sheppard … John … walk out of the gym and she let out a sigh of relief as she sank back against the wall. But was it really relief? She had to admit she was extremely confused by the events that had just transpired.

First, John's endurance and skill had been quite out of the ordinary today and she wondered if there was a reason for it. But she would have to admit it had been exhilarating to have an opponent who could challenge her. And he certainly had.

And the exhilaration hadn't stopped with the sparring. When he had pushed her up against the wall and stared at her so intently, she had almost felt that he desired her. She did not know how but it was like she had sensed his emotions somehow even though she knew that was impossible.

Or perhaps it was her own feelings mirrored back at her. She knew she had experienced desire for the Colonel … John … since they had first met. But it was not the way of her people for the women to initiate courtship and intimacy. But the more she got to know … John … the more she realized that he was far from comfortable with social interactions that required deep feeling or emotion and therefore might never approach her with interest.

She thought back again to right before he kissed her. She had been staring at his handsome face as his eyes held hers so keenly. She had actually looked down to his beautifully shaped lips and thought about what they would feel like if they touched against hers. She had never expected the assault that had occurred though. Now she did think back and analyze what it had been like.

She would have to confess that even though the intensity of it was much more than she wished for, she hadn't disliked it. John's lips had been soft yet bold and demanding and they had tasted like nectar. She had often wondered what his lips would taste like, had been thinking those exact thoughts as she stood gazing at him as he held the rod to her neck. She had never expected him to read her mind and take action. But could that be what he did?

Teyla finally pushed herself away from the wall, stuffed her sticks in her bag and headed for her room. She would attempt to stay away from John for a short while as she knew she had much thinking to do. But at some point she truly hoped that they could talk and maybe even explore more of what John had started a short while ago.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"_This is Weir. We have a security breach! Colonel Sheppard's quarters_!"

Teyla heard the words in her ear and her heart began to race. She had been in turmoil since she had found out John had been infected by the retrovirus. It now explained why he had acted as he had during their sparring. He obviously had not been himself. And she hated to admit she was a little disappointed.

Not that she wanted John acting as he had all the time but she had been wishing that perhaps it spoke of his inner feelings for her and that they were more than that of friend and teammate. She would be lying if she said she had not enjoyed his lips touching hers and his hands on her face and back. The touch had sent her nerve endings tingling.

As she raced to the control room she wondered what had happened and how John had escaped. Dr. Weir was supposed to go and tell him that their mission to procure Iratus embryos had failed. That was one more thing that was causing her heart to feel heavy. Especially as Dr. Beckett had said John's condition would continue to deteriorate without them.

She approached the control room and began thinking about when they had gone to the planet with the Iratus bugs. Then she recalled her feelings when she had encountered Elia, the young female Wraith who had infected John. The sense she got with Elia had been slightly different from when she sensed Wraith but as she thought of it she realized that the Iratus bugs had caused her a similar sensation in some ways. And she would now admit to herself it was what she had been sensing when she and John had been sparring. The Iratus DNA inside him had started reacting with her Wraith DNA.

"OK. We've got a lock on him," Dr. McKay announced as he, Colonel Caldwell, Dr. Weir, Ronon and several Marines stood looking at one of the computer screens.

Teyla listened as Colonel Caldwell gave orders and broke people into teams. Teyla stood with her eyes transfixed on the screen watching the red dot move rapidly through the city. She wondered if this theory of hers, that she could feel John's presence as if he were a Wraith, would hold true and help her to find him.

The Marines left and Ronon moved toward her. "You coming?"

Teyla glanced at Dr. Weir for a moment then turned to Ronon. "Yes."

They moved quickly to the designated location and she heard Caldwell's voice over her radio. "_Bravo Team, you're on deck. Tango is right below you."_

Captain Danube, leading their team looked around and said, "You heard the man. Down the stairs."

Ronon suddenly broke off and headed in a different direction. Teyla glanced at him curiously. "Ronon, where are you going?"

"Let him go," Danube instructed and headed down the stairs.

Teyla followed and knew she was going in the right direction. She had begun to sense something. It was weak but she could tell John was close by. And with that knowledge she knew she had indeed become connected to him as she was to the Wraith. The question was would it help.

They entered a very high ceilinged room with a glass wall on one side and Teyla felt her awareness increase. But she did not see John anywhere.

"_Stay sharp. He should be right in there with you."_

Teyla heard Caldwell's words but she and the other Marines could not actually see John.

"Anyone have a visual?" Danube asked and Teyla knew he was close. Something inside made her turn her head and suddenly she spied him. He was actually climbing up the wall!

She pointed her P-90 in his direction so the light shone on him. "Above us!"

John moved swiftly up the wall then disappeared from view. Teyla's eyes swung in all directions when she saw John drop into the center of their group. Before any of them could react, John threw his hands out and backhanded the two Marines closest to him. The other two swung their Wraith stunners and fired. The shots struck him but had absolutely no effect. They dropped their stunners and reached for their sidearms but John was too fast. He leaped into the air and landed right on top of them and knocked them out. He then turned and raced for the stairs.

Teyla knew she must stop him but wondered if he would just attack her too. She lifted her weapon and called out, "Colonel!"

To her surprise he stopped and turned around. Then he began to walk down the stairs.

Teyla concentrated all her thoughts to John, begging him, commanding him to stay where he was. She wasn't sure how much he was getting.

.

John saw the woman standing at the bottom of the steps with her weapon raised to shoot him. He knew he should take her down like he did these guards. And like the ones who had been guarding his room. Like he had done with the other woman. They all wanted to stop him, hurt him and he knew he couldn't let them. His survival instincts were on full alert.

But there was something about this one that stopped him from just leaping over and knocking her out. He took a few slow steps down the stairs and tried to figure out what it was. And soon he knew.

He could _hear_ her. And he didn't mean the strange words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Please – do _not_ make me do this."

He could hear those words with his ears but he could hear what she was saying with her thoughts. He could tell she didn't really want to hurt him. She wanted to help. And there was something compelling about her as if he _should_ obey her. He wasn't sure why but he felt obligated to do her bidding as if that was what he lived for. It was his whole purpose and he was curious how she could exert so much control over him with just her thoughts.

He took a few more steps down and knew she was the one he was meant to follow … worship … serve. But as he got closer her face seemed different and one shot rang out near his foot. He knew he could stop her immediately if he so chose but it was not possible. Her mind kept sending him messages that he would not hurt her. That he must obey. And he would.

Her weapon began shooting more projectiles near his feet and he knew he could not stay here any longer. But instead of taking her down as he did all the others, he simply turned and ran in the other direction back up the stairs. There was no time to explore this hold she had on him, he must flee and survive.

He could hear her steps following him up the stairs and down the hall but he continued to run. He knew she wouldn't actually harm him but he couldn't take the chance that these others would not find him while he paused to investigate how she could do this to him. But as he ran he felt an electric current course through him and the world faded to black.  
.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"We'll all finally be able to get some sleep," Dr. Weir sighed as they stood in the infirmary listening to the news from Dr. Becket. "Keep me posted."

Beckett nodded and said, "Aye," then watched as both Weir and Caldwell left the room.

Teyla saw him spy the trio and Ronon began to speak for them.

"We might, uh ..."

He paused so Teyla continued, "… stay a while."

Then Rodney inserted, "Well, if that's all right."

Beckett nodded and said, "Of course."

Teyla felt him walk away but her eyes were staring in the direction of the screens that surrounded John's bed. He was very still and she knew he was unconscious. But Dr. Beckett assured them the treatment was beginning to work. But they also knew it would be a long road to recovery.

Teyla took a few steps closer and walked up to the bed staring at the bluish face of her friend. She turned and saw Ronon and Rodney staying where they were, allowing her a bit of time alone. They all knew it wouldn't do John any good to have too much commotion as he tried to heal.

She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his hand and tried not to cringe at the rough texture of his skin. It was almost reptilian and the roughness was so different from the hands that had cupped her face just a few short days ago. She closed her eyes and concentrated on John and knew he was sleeping peacefully, she could feel it.

And she knew he needed to sleep, to rest his abused body and heal. She wished she could do something for him to help him during this time. It would not be easy. The retrovirus had worked swiftly to change his DNA into this creature she saw before her but Dr. Beckett said it could take up to a few weeks for John to completely return to his former self.

She knew she would make sure to be here for him if he needed her. They all would be but she had felt the connection between herself and John and wondered how long it would last. She hoped to test and see if it was still with him for a bit longer as he recovered. She had, after all, begun to feel it even before he knew he had been infected. But it was more than she could hope for, for it to remain with him. Her wish was to be able to utilize it to help him in his struggles while he healed.

She stroked his roughened skin and could sense that he knew she was here. And she knew he felt safe and comforted by her presence. Yes, she would insure that she came to visit quite often.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

He knew _she_ was here again even before he opened his eyes, he could feel her presence again. And sure enough he felt her touch his hand. It felt good, especially as these hands had been strapped to this bed he was now in. He wasn't sure why they were but it may have had something to do with him attempting to flee earlier.

But it was in his nature to make sure he survived and he couldn't do that if they had him trapped. He heard voices and tried to understand what they were saying.

"Why did he try to escape? I thought this treatment was supposed to bring him back to lucidity."

"And it will, Elizabeth, I assure you. But it's won't happen overnight. I told you that. Right now the Colonel still has a larger portion of Iratus DNA than human. I haven't given him any more of the inhibitor because he's already had too much and any more could kill him. I told you that, too. For now the best thing to do is keep him restrained and lightly sedated and allow the treatment to continue working. It's only been a few days. We need to give it time."

"He is beginning to waken," came _her _voice from right beside him and he liked that he had _known_ it was her and that she could sense his stirring. "Perhaps you could finish your discussion elsewhere."

He heard them walk away while she remained and he was pleased that she had made them leave. She had been here with him quite often lately and she always was pleasing to be with. The words they all spoke were still very confusing and almost incomprehensible. But her words, the ones she spoke to him with her mind, they kept him at peace. He loved listening to them and knew he would do anything for her. She was _like _him and they belonged together. But he knew she was better than him. She was the one who had first initiated their connection, the one who had first spoken to him in this way.

And he wasn't sure how he knew, but it was innate in him to follow her lead, it was what he must do. And as soon as he was free of this entrapment, he would make sure she knew how much she was venerated and revered. She had assured him frequently that his imprisonment was only temporary and he believed her. She would not lie to him, he knew that as well.

"How are you feeling today, John?" she spoke verbally and he opened his eyes to let her know he had heard her. But it was her inner words that he responded to. The ones that said he would be fine and that she was here to take care of him and see to his needs.

Many of them spoke these strange words to him as if he could comprehend and return their language back to them but _she_ never expected that of him. She knew. She knew it was not in his nature to speak that way and she allowed him to communicate the way they were able to. But she never let anyone else know that they spoke this way. He knew she was hiding this fact and knew she must do this or she would be in danger of being restrained also.

But he would never allow that. He would never allow them to treat her the way they had treated him. He had wires and tubes attached to his body while his hands and feet were strapped to the bed. She did not deserve that kind of treatment. She was to be honored.

And as soon as he was free from this place, he would do that, honor her. He would show her that he was hers for whatever task she needed of him. He wouldn't let her down. And he knew she could feel that he felt that way and she was happy. Her eyes glowed and her lips turned up when she took this information from his mind.

Teyla continued to hold John's hand and noticed that some of his skin was a bit lighter in color than it had been the last few days and the texture was not quite so rough. That was a good sign. It pleased her. And she sent that pleasure to John and let him know he would be fine. He need not worry and soon he would be free of the straps and be able to roam as he chose.

But she also felt that he still had a very hive like mind in many regards. She could tell that he thought of her as his leader, his queen and she wasn't sure how to get it across to him that she was not.

But then she wondered if she should even attempt that at this point. She had been acknowledging his reverence to her each time she had sat with him so he would relax and be calm with her. And she had allowed him to communicate with her mind instead of using his voice. Dr. Beckett said that hopefully he would be lucid enough to begin talking again soon. But without the inhibitor it could take a bit longer.

She hadn't dared tell anyone that she had been able to communicate with John on this level as she was unsure how long it would last. And she almost felt that if she did, she would be betraying him in some way. He trusted her right now and she did not wish to do anything to abuse that trust. He did not trust anyone else and she was his only real company and comfort. She could not take that away from him.

And she had a suspicion that if she mentioned it, especially to Rodney, that he would want to run all sorts of experiments. And as wonderful a person as Dr. Beckett was, she also thought perhaps he would want to know all about what John was thinking and going through right now. But it was too personal and she knew once John regained his former health, he would not be pleased if she shared it with others.

And she knew he was in turmoil at the moment. Bits and pieces of both parts of him, Iratus and human, kept floating through his mind and his memory and he was having a hard time knowing what was real. But when she sat with him and allowed him to speak to her mind, then his jumbled thoughts settled a bit. She knew she would do whatever was necessary to keep his mind as peaceful as possible. And she knew he was aware and was appreciative of that.

Dr. Beckett entered the room again with a small mug of something steaming and she looked at him curiously.

"I'd like to try and get some broth in him. His weight is down a wee bit. Once he begins eating something, I can hopefully remove some of the fluids he's receiving intravenously."

Teyla could sense John's apprehension at Carson's approach and she knew John would not endeavor to take any food if the doctor attempted it. Carson had been the one to attach most of the tubes and wires and John knew it and didn't trust him. _She_ was the only one he trusted at the moment.

"I will try, Dr. Beckett," Teyla offered and reached out for the mug.

Carson paused for a second then saw John's wary eyes looking at him and sighed. "Give it a go, lass. Anything you can get into him will be great, even a few spoonfuls."

Teyla gave him one of her enchanting smiles and he hesitated only a second then walked away. She put the soup on the tray table and took John's hand again, caressing it to get him as calm as he had been before Carson had entered.

"John," her voice whispered softly to him and he wondered what this was, this _John_. She spoke the word often and mostly when she was looking right at him. Was it important? Something he should know? He felt a familiar niggle at the back of his mind that he _should_ know what it was but whenever he tried to reach for it, it eluded him.

"You must be hungry," she said out loud while inside she was letting him know that she had sustenance for him and he needed to have this to keep his strength. He would need strength for when he was released and she was assuring him that would be very soon. He needed to be patient.

She lifted the mug and blew on the contents then picked up the spoon and scooped a small amount of the creamy broth inside. She moved it near John's mouth and gave him a big smile. She knew he liked when she smiled. Again she sent him thoughts that this would help him. That he needed this in order to serve her better.

"Will you try some?" her words said while her inner thoughts directed him to open his mouth and allow her to feed him.

And as expected of a good little drone, he did. She slowly slid the spoon inside his mouth and allowed the broth to drip onto his tongue. She could tell he liked it as soon as he tasted it and she asked, "Would you like more?"

His eyes lit up a tiny bit brighter and a half smile curled up the corner of his blue lips. She returned the smile and scooped more broth from the mug into his waiting mouth. She did this quite a few more times until he had drained the mug then she sat back satisfied.

She knew he could feel her accomplishment and he was happy to have served her well. But he also felt more indebted to her for the service she was providing to him. He did not feel worthy to receive such attentions from one such as she.

She quickly quieted his thoughts and praised him for his obedience. She let him know he was highly thought of by her and she would do what was necessary to make him well enough to be free of the restraints.

Teyla did not like to deceive him this way but she knew John would be more receptive at this point to her inner whisperings than her verbal ones and then only if she spoke to him in the way a Queen would speak to her loyal servant. If she attempted to tell him she was not his Queen he would become restless and agitated and it would not help his body to heal.

She sat with him for quite a while longer and when Carson came back to check on him, he was astonished that she had gotten him to eat the whole mug.

"Beautiful, Teyla," he exclaimed. "Did he take it willingly?"

Teyla nodded and replied, "Yes. I merely let him know it was to help him to return to his former strength and he was amenable. I believe he enjoyed it very much."

"Wonderful! Perhaps you could drop by in the morning and see if we can't get some oatmeal into him also."

"I would be happy to do that," Teyla agreed.

Carson nodded and left her sitting with John. He didn't even try and scare away any of the Colonel's team anymore. He knew they wouldn't go, at least not until he was a bit further along in his recovery.

Teyla continued to rub his hand and along his arm and she could feel John's pleasure at this contact. She continued to speak softly to him as her inner voice also spoke to him of healing and recovery. She sent images to his mind of their team and times they spent together and she knew it confused him but every so often she would feel a tiny piece of memory surface. It usually didn't last long and would disappear before John could grasp hold of it but she knew he was at least _trying_ to hold on to them. In time he would be better able to comprehend what they were and hold them for longer periods of time. And she knew that day would be soon.

But too soon it was Ronon's turn to sit with John and she stood up to leave. She felt John's panic and apprehension when she did, as he always felt when she left and guilt surrounded her. But she knew she could not sit here with him round the clock or she would become ill herself.

She bent closer and touched the side of his face, not flinching at all anymore and promised, "I will be back soon, John, you will see."

John heard her words but only understood her inner thoughts assuring him that she would return very soon. He relaxed against the sheets and closed his eyes. He knew she would. She would not lie to him; she was his Queen.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Carson, when is he going to finally start talking and actually know who we are? It's been more than five days already," Rodney whined as his shift with John ended and Teyla's began. "He looks at Ronon and me like we have three heads. And for some strange reason Teyla's the only one who can get him to actually eat anything."

Carson chuckled. "Could it be that you don't actually leave him any food, Rodney? Or more than likely it's just that Teyla is a wee sight prettier than you or Ronon are."

John looked up at the noise that was coming from the two who stood next to the bed and heard their words although many of them were still incomprehensible. But as he looked at _her,_ one word stood out to him and he grabbed it quickly and held it tight. It had meaning.

"Pretty."

Teyla's eyes whipped to John's face as she heard the word come from his mouth. Her lips turned up in excitement and she rushed inside his mind and could plainly see that he knew what that meant. And he was equally as excited to show her.

"Pretty," he repeated again and this time Rodney and Carson noticed that he had spoken and moved closer to him.

Teyla could tell he didn't like this as he felt uncomfortable with them around. Teyla soothed him with her mind as she stroked his hand. She truly wished for Carson to be able to remove the restraints but she knew it was still a bit early. John had not become lucid enough to be trusted.

"Teyla," Carson addressed her. "Did the Colonel just say that?"

Teyla nodded and Rodney pouted. "See! He starts talking with Teyla. Why does he only do things for _Teyla_?"

Teyla knew the reason and felt a bit guilty that she had not told them yet that she and John had been communicating. But she still did not know if it would last. Carson had said that John was regaining much more human DNA while the Iratus/Wraith DNA was diminishing. And _now_ if she told them, they would wonder why she had not said anything before this.

Teyla soothed John again at Rodney's babbling but noticed that he had latched onto something else. Her name. He had finally figured out that _Teyla_ was her name.

"Teyla … pretty."

Teyla's smile grew enormous on her face especially since she could feel that John truly knew what he was saying. She sent him gratitude and let him know that he had pleased her. She felt _his_ pleasure in return at serving her well.

"Thank you, John," she remembered to say to him verbally for the sake of the others who were present and for John to hear and hopefully remember. And she did feel that it was familiar to him, just not as familiar as her name.

"See," Carson pointed out to Rodney. "Things will start coming back to him. He still has much of the retrovirus inside him. But he is definitely starting to improve. His color is fading and many of the ridges along his skin have disappeared. That's a positive sign. He'll get there just as I told you. You just have to give him time."

Rodney just grunted in annoyance and Teyla glared at them until they moved away and left her with John. She could feel his gratitude instantly and she knew he was becoming more deeply attached to being her servant. She wasn't sure when she would be able to transfer his thinking away from that notion but she didn't think now was quite the time.

After helping him eat some lunch, Teyla spent the next few hours sending him thoughts and images as she spoke the words out loud and she was pleased to see John picking up many of them. And she could actually see that his memory was beginning to return with these glimpses. But with the return of his memory came much more confusion and pain.

The pain was mostly emotional as he tried to figure out just where he belonged in all these mixed up images and feelings. Teyla just let him know he had done well today and he should rest.

She ran her hand through his hair and down the side of his face that had started to become soft again over the last few days. It still held a tinge of blue but it was not as frightening as it had been. And Teyla was becoming used to it anyway.

"You have done a fine job today, John," Teyla acknowledged him both inwardly and outwardly as she knew he still did not comprehend much of the spoken word. "I am proud of you."

She felt his own pride at her thoughts and he actually gave her a smile. "Teyla … John."

Teyla nodded and replied, "Yes, John, I am here and I will remain for a while longer. You are safe now and may rest."

John gazed intently at her and it almost reminded her of when he had kissed her a week ago. Only then he had not been blue. But with her comforting thoughts he closed his eyes and she could feel him relax. She gave a big sigh hoping he would continue to make progress more rapidly as his treatment continued. Today he had made many big steps.

As he settled into sleep she could sense that he was thinking of her and she felt a bit uncomfortable being inside his mind. But as she felt his thoughts grow warm and sensual in regards to her, she wondered if perhaps they would have a chance together once he recovered.

She might not be able to sense him _then_ but at least she could tell _now _that he desired her and wished to be with her always. It also made her hope that this gift that John had been given was not taken away.

She just wished that John would actually remember the feelings he had for her and not hide them deeply inside as he often did.

As John mumbled in his sleep, she was given hope again.

"Teyla … John … Teyla _and_ John."

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"Up and over and hold," Teyla instructed her Athosian friend, Larona. Larona nodded and then turned her head as the door to the gym opened.

Teyla looked up and saw John standing there. She knew he would be released from the infirmary soon but she had not realized it would be today.

"Colonel," she greeted him formally though he had invited her to call him John. But it would not do for the Athosians to know she was being so familiar with him. They knew him as her team leader and would expect her to show him the respect of that position.

She bowed to Larona and accepted her bow in return and the girl left. Then Teyla truly inspected John. He was dressed casually in tan pants and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His skin was clear and he appeared in much better spirits than recently. He looked wonderful!

She felt a bit awkward as she realized that he sensed her thoughts so she tried to cover it up with inane conversation.

"Should you be up and about? I had not known you were being discharged from the infirmary today."

John gave her a crooked smile as he responded, "Well, you would have known if you had come to visit me in the last few days. And I've been cooped up there for a couple of weeks so give me a break."

Teyla knew he had thrown in the last sentence because he had tried to make her feel guilty with the first. And he felt it was not his place to make her feel guilty. And she _did _feel guilty. She had not gone to see John in two days but once he had begun to gain much of his memories and speech back, he had not seemed to need her as much. And she had to admit it had become somewhat awkward, especially as the connection they had acquired had not dissipated at all. If anything, using it had strengthened their ability to hear the other's thoughts.

John walked over and picked up a set of ornately carved bantos rods and began to twirl them. She knew he was uncomfortable at the moment and she felt that way herself. They had spent much of the past two weeks speaking internally to each other and then slowly beginning to ease into spoken language. But during that time she knew John had looked on her as one whom he revered and was bound to serve.

Even as he grew more lucid and his skin had lightened considerably, they had still been very aware of the other through thoughts. And John's reverence had lessened slightly but his gratefulness and appreciation for what she had done was still strong. And Teyla had not wanted to encourage it with her constant presence, especially as he had been ignoring Rodney and Ronon while she had been there. She knew the two would soon grow suspicious.

"You are looking well," Teyla observed as she took note of the fact he had no blue tinge to his features any more. "Are you feeling more like yourself?"

John decided to go with what Carson had told him, the medical jargon. "Well, according to my DNA, I'm a hundred percent John Sheppard again ... although, I gotta say, I'm looking forward to getting rid of this thing one day."

John held out his arm and Teyla saw him touch a small patch of rough blue skin that was still slightly mottled. And she could feel his confusion at how he could be a hundred percent John Sheppard if he still had a tiny patch of Iratus/Wraith cells so obviously in him. She _did_ understand as she had always thought herself to be fully human. It was not until recently that she had discovered that she possessed some Wraith DNA inside _her_.

"Doc says it'll clear up eventually," John added then gazed at Teyla awkwardly and she knew exactly what he was thinking. She allowed him to bring it up at his own pace.

"Ah, so listen. While I've been laying there the past few weeks, I've been remembering things." John knew he didn't need to say what, as she knew but he went on anyway, knowing he should. "Some things I might have done that you could call … out of character."

Teyla smiled and pointed out, "You mean when you attacked the security detail."

John smiled and she knew he appreciated that she had brought up something other than what he felt _really_ guilty for.

"Yeah, that was one of them," John admitted.

"Yes." Teyla smiled.

John looked away and she knew he was fighting a battle with himself, knowing he needed to beg her for mercy for his bold and impetuous act. One that should never have been wrought upon one as respected as her. She felt him reach for courage and continue.

"There's another thing I should probably apologize for …" John could not meet her eyes and Teyla could feel his repentance and pleas for forgiveness but she also felt that he would understand if she did not grant them. But she knew she could not allow him to feel this way.

"Give it no further thought."

John finally looked at her and nodded his head. "Good! I won't." He sounded just like the old John Sheppard.

"Nice to have you back ..." Teyla turned away from him as a grin grew on her face then she looked back and added, "John."

John acknowledged as she said his name and then she turned and blew out a little breath of air as she rolled her eyes a bit. She knew she should be relieved that John seemed so much better and was agreeing to forget what had happened two weeks ago. But if she was honest, she knew she was more than a little disappointed. They had spent much of the past few weeks connecting on a much deeper level than she had ever experienced with anyone, _ever_, and now he was just planning on hiding behind his high walls of solitude again and forget that it happened. That it was still happening.

She took a deep breath as she walked then heard John call out, "Actually Teyla, you know that I will."

Teyla turned and saw confusion on John's face and could feel that he still did not quite comprehend what had happened between them. But he was also acknowledging that it was still there.

She looked at him confused as to what he was referring to.

"I _will _give it further thought," John clarified and shook his head. "And I have a feeling that _you_ might too. Am I being too bold in suggesting that? Because if I am, just let me know. I don't want to offend you in any way."

Teyla walked back and stood right in front of John and looked him straight in the eye. "There is nothing about you that offends me, John. You must know that."

"Thank you, Teyla," John breathed out in relief. "I appreciate that. And I wanted to thank you too for all the time you sat with me while I was recovering. I know I just gave you a hard time about not being there the last two days but I guess I just got used to you being there all the time and maybe got a little snitty when you weren't. I know you have better things to do than sit around trying to keep _me _entertained."

Teyla reached out her hand and placed it on John's arm and she felt his pulse race at the contact. She thought hers might have picked up as well. "There is nothing more important than assisting you in recovering to full health, John, and I was happy to do it. I suppose I felt the last few days that you had gone beyond needing me and so I thought perhaps some time with Rodney and Ronon would be better spent for you. They were a bit put out when you did not acknowledge them during the first week of your treatment."

John looked sheepish and admitted, "Yeah, well, I wasn't really _myself_ that first week. I don't really remember much except I know _you_ were there and I was extremely grateful. You kept me from feeling completely abandoned and alone."

John lifted his hand and placed it on top of the one that Teyla had resting there. He squeezed it and smiled gratefully.

"I am glad," Teyla whispered and released his hand. She did not wish to break this contact with him and go their separate ways so she suggested, "Do you feel up to a bit of sparring? I promise to go easy on you."

A grin grew on John's face and he nodded. "Yeah, I could manage a bit I think. Just don't tell Beckett. I'm not sure that being beat up by you is exactly what he wanted me to do as soon as I got released. But I _have_ been confined to a bed for a few weeks and I'm feeling a little restless."

John twirled the rods around a few times and Teyla bent to retrieve hers from the floor. She saw John glance in the direction of the door and saw it slide shut. And she felt his pride in being able to do that.

"Show off!"

His lips twisted and he complained, "I have to do something to impress you. I know I won't be doing that with my sparring skill, that's for sure. And I hope you don't expect me to be as good as I was … you know … before."

"As I said … I will go easy on you."

John nodded and held his rods in front of him and twirled them a few times. Teyla did the same then moved to attack. John threw up his arm and blocked then responded with a blow of his own. Teyla managed to ward off that one.

Even though John had been confined to a bed the last two weeks, he was finding that it was fairly easy to counter Teyla's strikes and blows. It was as if he knew exactly what she was going to do a second before she did it. And that's when he realized that this thing they had between them would have some very deep ramifications. But he didn't think all of them were bad.

They continued for several more minutes and John could feel Teyla's thrill at his increased skill, the one he had said he wouldn't be showing today. But he knew this time it wasn't advanced strength or endurance, it was simply being inside Teyla's mind and knowing what she was thinking.

But as he got caught up in delving deeper into her thoughts she managed to make a few moves that he wasn't anticipating and ended up on his hands and knees with Teyla standing over him.

He heard her chuckle and pushed himself straighter so he was just kneeling, gazing up at her. She stared down at him with a smug grin on her face and John felt something hit him deep inside. The posture was familiar but he didn't seem to mind it so much this time.

For this time she truly _was_ his Queen and he had no other thoughts than to serve and worship her.

.

Teyla felt the change in John immediately from fun loving friend to subservient follower. The smile she had been giving him as she finally bested him quickly changed to one of concern as he knelt in front of her like a worshipper to a Queen. And she could feel his loyalty and respect for her.

And she didn't even want to admit that she kind of liked it. She was _not_ a Wraith Queen and she knew it but somehow she needed to get John out of his trance and convince him. She just was not sure quite how to do that.

She reached down and stroked his cheek gently then realized how Queen-like that actually was. So she dropped to her knees in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"John, are you all right?" Teyla asked with concern.

John nodded and looked amazed that she had knelt next to him. A tiny smile lit his face as he replied, "I'm perfect, Teyla. Right where I should be."

"John!" Her voice rang with more worry. "I am _not _a Queen and you have no allegiance to me. You must rid these thoughts from your mind."

John closed his eyes tightly for a second and shook his head and then opened them again to stare at Teyla, very puzzled. "No, of course you're … not a Wraith Queen. I … didn't say you were."

But Teyla sensed the confusion that still plagued him. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet as she rose also. She then led him to the window seat and sat closely by him.

"John, I know that while you were infected with the retrovirus you were under the illusion that I was a Queen and that you were my loyal subject but you must know deep inside that is not so."

John gave a crooked smile and answered, "Of course I know that."

Despite his words Teyla still felt his bewilderment as he knew what she was saying was true but his heart and soul were telling him otherwise.

"And I can feel your turmoil at everything that has happened and it is only natural that you would have this confusion after what you went through. I wish to help you any way I am able so you can return to how you once were."

She could feel John thinking about what she had said and knew he truly did not wish to return to how he was, certainly not in regards to her. And for that she was actually pleased. She was enjoying the connection they had but wished for it to continue into more than just _this._

"Teyla," John questioned almost timidly, "Do you mind that I can actually … hear your thoughts? Should we see if there's something Beckett can do to get us out of each other's head?"

Teyla's stomach dropped at his suggestion, thinking that he did not wish to connect with her any further. But as she thought this, she heard him letting her know that he liked being able to do this but did not want to make her uncomfortable. She picked up his hand and sent back the same thoughts.

_So, is this what's it's like when you _hear _the Wraith_? John's thoughts were sent her way.

Teyla laughed at his non-verbal question, then answered the same way. _No, but it is similar. Perhaps because we are both more human than Wraith or Iratus, our connection is different. Yet I somehow find it easier to hear what is in your mind._

_That's because I'm a much more easy going guy than the Wraith_.

_Or perhaps because of the way I have felt about you since we first met._ Teyla's eyes flew open wider as this thought slipped from her mind. She did not mean it to be there but she could not stop it. And then she felt John pull those exact feelings from her mind as she tried to control them.

_It's okay, Teyla, I've pretty much had the same feelings as you have. You just know I'm not really one to talk much about them. But I have to admit this is way easier since I don't actually have to get up the courage, I just have to have the thoughts inside. And those are always there_.

John reached for her hand and pulled her closer. He then stroked his fingers across her cheek as his thoughts assaulted her again in their intensity.

His head moved closer as he gazed at her in a very familiar way. _You wanted my lips on yours that first time too, didn't you? It was _your _suggestion that actually made me take action, wasn't it_?

_Yes, although your ferocity took me by surprise. But I will not lie and say I did not enjoy it_.

John's forehead came to rest on hers as his hand continued to stroke her cheek then slide into her hair. _So how about if we try again and I actually give you a bit of notice this time. And maybe I can be a bit gentler._

_I would like to experience that again, John. And at some point I would like to have the intensity as well. But yes, perhaps for right now something a bit softer would be acceptable._

John pulled her even closer and soon she felt his lips touching hers. And the tingling started all over again, as it had last time. But this time she was prepared and more than happy to participate.

Her hands reached and draped around his shoulders, as one continued further to run through his spiky hair. The texture was softer than she would have imagined and she gripped it to hold him even closer. She felt John's thrill as her passion matched his and their mouths and tongues began to mimic their sparring lessons; thrusts and parries and endless contact.

But this time it was mutual and each gave as well as received. Teyla felt John's arms wrap around her and pull her flush against his torso and she felt his muscular body hard and unyielding next to her softness. Then she felt John's thoughts regarding the soft mounds that were pressed against him. She knew he wished to be closer to every part of her, especially those.

"I'm sorry, Teyla," John apologized out loud. "I can't always control what I'm thinking and you must know that guys usually think about stuff like that all the time."

"So you are saying that previously when we have gone on missions, you have been thinking about my breasts," Teyla quipped.

John smirked and shrugged but Teyla felt the affirmative response inside his mind. Then she felt herself think about seeing John without a shirt and her eyes flew up to his again in consternation. But not before he had seen her thoughts and grinned at them.

_Maybe, if you're willing … we could find some time … and a much more private place to … reveal ourselves._

Teyla thrilled at the idea of spending intimate time with John and knew she would not have to tell him. He already knew from her thoughts. She wondered at this connection and how it would truly impact their relationship.

_We will not be able to keep any secrets from each other, you are aware of this, John_.

John nodded and smirked. _Gonna be tough when I've got a surprise party planned for your birthday._

Teyla leaned over and pressed her lips to his. _But I will pretend to be suitably surprised_.

John returned the pressure of her lips and trailed his finger down her neck to the edge of her top_. So when will I get a close up look at these? You seem pretty interested in showing me yours as long as I show you mine_.

Teyla's lips twisted but regret shown in her eyes. _Perhaps we should not rush into anything regardless of the passion we have both been feeling._

"It's been well over a year since we met, Teyla," John broke the silence with his tiny whine.

"Yes," Teyla replied softly. "But it has only been a few weeks since we have been able to communicate this way. And you have only been out of the infirmary for a few hours." Then she gave him a saucy look_. I wish for your stamina to be at its maximum capacity. You would not want to disappoint me, would you?_

John took in a deep breath and Teyla could feel his loyalty and devotion return full strength and she tried to push back the pleasure she received from it. It would not do for John to continue thinking that he must be obedient to her regardless of how much of a thrill it sent through her.

She gazed at John and saw his eyes staring intently at her heaving chest and she decided to grant him one small gift. She reached up and unbuckled the straps on her shoulders and John's eyes grew wider and his breath caught.

_Perhaps a small peek will satisfy you until you have completely regained your strength. It is the least I can do for one who has been injured while serving._

She lowered the straps and freed her breasts from their tight embrace and she immediately felt John's desire crank up a notch. She could see him staring at her rounded globes and he lifted one finger but stopped just shy of actually touching.

She could feel his want and need and she bowed her head and granted permission.

He moved his fingers to trail along the top crest then swirl around the outside until they finally rested on her pink nub that perked up at his touch. Teyla took in a deep breath and saw John's eyes almost glow as her chest rose and she felt the power she had over him. It was exhilarating and left her feeling invigorated.

She knew she needed to stop feeling this way but the rush of dominance was very strong. And the ardor that she felt from John only mirrored her own and never weakened him in her eyes.

John's other hand rose and began to caress as well and Teyla saw him close his eyes and use just the feeling of touch to explore and experience her. He kneaded gently and Teyla tried to stifle the whimper of pleasure that escaped from her lips. But her heavy breathing could not be controlled that easily.

Teyla was almost to the point where she was ready to abandon all formality and allow John to take her right here when they heard voices in the hall outside the gym, wondering why the door was locked. It was then that she realized that John had locked the doors at some point without her knowledge. Apparently she could not read _every_ thought in his head.

Teyla quickly raised her top and she and John each fastened a buckle as swiftly as they could then stood with their rods at the ready. John looked over at the door and it unlocked and opened automatically.

Several Marines were standing outside looking very perplexed then stuttered when they saw who was inside.

"Oh, Colonel, Teyla, we didn't realize anyone was using the gym. It wasn't signed up for this time."

"It was not," Teyla assured him. "But Colonel Sheppard came to show me he was released and I convinced him to try a few moves. I hope you will not inform Dr. Beckett. I was _very_ gentle with him."

The men tipped their heads respectfully at their CO and agreed. "Not a word, ma'am, Sir."

Teyla grabbed her bag and she and John left the room, walking slowly down the hall in what appeared to be companionable silence. But appearances could be deceiving.

_I've got to tell you, Teyla, I really like it when you're _gentle_ with me. You can be _gentle_ with me any time you like_."

Teyla gave a soft laugh but her eyes remained on the corridor in front of them_. I believe that it is my turn next. I showed you mine now it is your turn to show me yours. Is that not what you said, John_?

John tried to keep his grin from growing too large. _Just tell me when and where_.

They approached the corridor that intersected between John's quarters and Teyla's and Teyla felt regret tug at her. "I must clean up and report to the control room. I am on duty soon and I know Dr. Weir wishes to meet with me regarding a few off-world contacts I have made for food trade." _We will have to meet another time. Perhaps we should wait a few days until you have returned to work and are feeling more your old self_.

Teyla hoped when that happened that John would not revert back to his old ways of hiding behind walls and doors that he formed inside his mind.

John nodded regretfully but accepted her decision and headed toward his room.

But as Teyla walked away and saw John head in another direction she knew that even if John closed _many _doors, she now had the keys to gain entry.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: This is now changing to an M rating._

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Teyla gave her damp hair one last stroke then returned the brush to the counter in her bathroom. She tightened the tie on her silky robe and padded softly across her room. She lit a few more candles then settled into the middle of her bed to meditate.

She spent a few minutes concentrating on her breathing but knew it would be most difficult tonight. She and John had been dancing around each other for the past few days, ever since their time in the gym. And she knew John was getting frustrated even though he certainly never showed it outwardly.

She thought back to just a few weeks ago when she had no clue as to how John felt about her and he was the epitome of patience and virtue. Now that they had gotten into each other's minds, there was no hiding the deep emotions they both shared. And now the sharing had become even deeper and more personal.

At most times, John had seemed to fall right back into his old routine of Military Commander, teammate and friend. His interactions with Ronon and Rodney appeared as they always had and he had spent extra time on duty to make up for all the time he had been laid up. And in public, he had treated Teyla as he always had, with deep respect and friendship.

But there were times now that she would sense him looking at her and feel his desire rising. And she could not deny that her desire was becoming harder to conceal from him. She had found that with concentration she was able to keep John from delving too far inside her mind although her thoughts on the surface were still easily accessible to him.

And that desire was beginning to rage through her again. She had just showered and as she stroked her hands over her body to cleanse her skin, she had wished for them to be John's hands. Even now she recalled how John had gaze adoringly at her breasts and then fondled them gently. She wished for this to happen again.

Her hands moved automatically up her sides and cupped her roundness through the thin fabric, imagining it to be the long, strong fingers of John Sheppard. If he were here right now, she knew he would be able to know exactly what she wanted. But at this time he was typically making his rounds of the city before he allowed himself the luxury of relaxing in his quarters.

Teyla thought for a second and wondered just how far the connection she and John had would reach. They had not tested it out yet. She knew while in the same room their thoughts easily reached the other but while distracted elsewhere it had not been an intruding presence. Now she wondered. Would her thoughts reach John from across the city? And how far?

She lay back against her quilt and ran her hands up and down her body once more and then let them trail to the apex of her thighs. She thought of John and visualized his lips and fingers following the same path. She wasn't sure if John would receive her message but she figured she would enjoy herself while waiting.

.

.

"So I told Zalenka there was no way I would allow him to actually touch that piece of equipment," Rodney prattled on and John wondered why he had even stopped in his friend's lab on his rounds. It drove him nuts when Rodney went on a rant and he could never get a word in edgewise.

But he still felt guilty that he had basically ignored the man during the first week of his treatment. He knew Rodney understood, for the most part but that didn't stop his guilt.

And he had a lot of guilt for many things during his few days rampage. He had needed to apologize to quite a few Marines, although he knew none of them held it against him and were more than happy he had made a full recovery.

He had needed to apologize to Weir for almost strangling her. But he had to wonder what the _hell_ she had been thinking going into his room by herself while he had been in that condition. He plainly told her she had broken all sorts of protocols by doing that and she could have gotten herself killed.

She had tried to defend herself by saying she hadn't thought he would hurt her. And he had lightly snarled at her and said that he hoped she had learned her lesson. She had seemed contrite and tried to change the subject as to how he was feeling and did he seem to have any lingering side effects.

John had mumbled that he was fine and quickly made up some excuse to leave her office. He didn't want her even guessing that there was something definitely lingering; this connection he had with Teyla.

And as he thought of Teyla he suddenly got this image in his head of Teyla writhing on her bed in passion with his hands skimming along her curves. Her lips were curled in a seductive smile and she was calling his name.

He tried to shake his head and rid himself of this picture but it kept replaying over and over and he could actually hear his name being called, the way she had spoken to him while he was recovering.

_Was she actually calling for him_? He hadn't known if their connection worked from further away but he was about to find out. He would just take a little walk toward her quarters and see if indeed she had needed him. His quarters were just a corridor away from hers anyway.

"I, um … I just remembered that Beckett wanted me to … check in with the infirmary quickly each night for the next few days," John fibbed as he looked at his watch. "I think I'll go do that now and then head to bed."

Rodney looked at his watch and wrinkled his nose. "You're going to bed _now_?"

John half rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Well, I hate to admit it but I still get a little tired after a long day."

"I guess after what you went through, you're lucky you're even _out_ of bed." Rodney stuck his nose back in his computer and John ducked out of the lab before McKay found something else he wanted him to do or touch.

As he walked down the hall doing last minute checks along the way, John reached out with his mind and again felt the tug of Teyla's sultry voice. It was almost mesmerizing and he began to picture himself kneeling before her again in obedience. And he knew it should bother him that he actually liked the feeling but it didn't. He was perfectly fine with it.

But he also knew that Teyla was _not_ a Wraith Queen and he certainly had a choice if he wanted to worship her or not. And remembering her sweat glistened breasts in the palm of his hands, he knew she deserved to be worshipped. He was hoping he'd get the chance to worship her entire body tonight and give her immense pleasure.

He paused outside her room and reached inside with his mind. What he came back with had his pants becoming a bit tighter and his heart start racing. He swept his hand over the crystals and heard the chime, then waited. Did she want him to just go in or should he wait here? He listened carefully both with his ears and with his mind.

But the door opened in front of him and Teyla stood there dressed in a silky, pale robe that barely reached her knees. John's breath caught in his throat at the sight.

"I assume you heard my message," Teyla stated confidently as she turned and walked further back inside the room. The door closed behind John and he made it a point to lock it as he followed behind her.

"Well, I wasn't sure if it was a message … or my overactive imagination playing tricks on me."

"I am glad you came to check," Teyla smiled at him, one eyebrow raised. "You are finished your rounds for the night then?"

John just nodded. _Whatever you need me for, I'm here_.

_Good, I do have a great need for you_. And she looked him over from top to bottom.

John straightened his shoulders and hoped he passed inspection. He knew he had been going since early this morning and was possibly wrinkled but he hadn't wanted to take the time to change.

_I am not interested in the state of your clothing, John. I am interested in you_.

Teyla looked him over again and added, a_nd perhaps what's under the clothing. We had established that it was your turn to show me yours, is that not correct?_

"Sure," John mumbled and wondered what she wanted to see first.

Teyla's eyes moved to the weapon still strapped to his thigh and he smirked. "Yeah, sorry. Just got off duty and didn't have time to put that away."

Teyla's lips curled up. _You will not need that while you are here. I will protect you from any harm, I assure you._

John knew she was teasing him but he also knew he felt safe in her presence. And he knew he would defend _her _with every ounce of his being if need be. It was his duty.

John removed his gun belt and placed it carefully on the table behind him then looked expectantly back at Teyla. She smiled and he got a picture in his mind of him taking his shirt off so he reached for the collar of his t-shirt and hauled it over his head.

Teyla sauntered over to him and took the shirt and carelessly dropped it beside him. Then she lifted her hands and splayed them across his chest.

_I must say this is pleasant,_ Teyla spoke to him subconsciously and was actually glad of this inner voice they used as she was not certain she would have had the gall to say some of these things out loud at this point in their relationship.

_Pleasant on my end too. And I also like being able to let you know how I feel without having to verbalize everything. You know I'm not very good at that sort of thing. And you know I'd do anything to please you, Teyla_.

Teyla knew he was speaking in his submissive tone again but as her hands roamed across his hair roughened torso she liked that he wanted to please her. She hoped he would please her immensely tonight and for many nights to come.

Teyla's hands continued to travel from his shoulders to his pectorals to his stomach and they swirled in the hair there and John knew she enjoyed the feel of it on her fingertips. And he felt pride that she thought his trim but firm physique was just exactly the way she liked it. And he liked the way her fingers felt running over his skin.

He desperately wanted to pull her closer and kiss the living daylights out of her but knew it was her turn, plus she had not given him permission yet. He would not overstep his boundaries tonight though he hoped she would allow him some liberties once she finished inspecting him. He knew she liked what she had seen so far.

Teyla dropped her hands to his belt buckle and opened it then popped open the top button on his pants. She slowly slid the zipper down and allowed the backs of her fingers to skim across the bulge in his shorts as they slid down. She felt him _physically_ twitch as did his passion and longing and knew she would enjoy their interaction tonight.

But she took a step back and turned around and could feel John's disappointment at her dismissal of him. Was she displeased? He felt a slight panic until she twisted back, waved her hand at his bottom half and instructed, "You may remove those."

She turned back around and could hear him pulling his boots, socks and bottoms off and dropping them on the floor. She continued to stand there near her bed letting him wonder what her plans were for him. And she had _many_ plans and she allowed some of them to enter her mind and she immediately felt his desire flame higher.

She rotated once again and drew in a deep breath as she saw him in all his glory standing proudly in front of her, hard and strong and ready to serve. Her eyes traveled down his body and back up and she smiled her approval and let him know of her anticipation of what was to come.

She held out her arms and he quickly walked into them, his hands sliding around her back and holding her close to him. Teyla closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest for a second and felt the warmth emanating from his mind and from his heart and she could not have been more overjoyed at these deep emotions.

She knew John was not comfortable with letting people inside this heart of his but here he had no choice. She could tell she had found a way in there and made sure that he saw his place in her own.

John pressed a light kiss onto her hair as his arms held her sweetly. It did not seem to matter that he was standing in front of her completely bare while she only wore a thin layer of fabric. Right now they were connecting at a much more profound level and she knew it was what they both needed before they continued any further in their exploration of each other.

Teyla allowed the embrace to last a while then eased back enough to crawl her fingers up to wrap around his neck and push into his hair. She pulled his head down and fastened her lips to his. He took no time at all in participating.

This time though he wished for their kiss to be soft and gentle and so he skimmed his lips across hers like a whisper and then trailed his tongue along the outline as her mouth hung open at the sensation. He continued to draw lines along her open lips and tenderly pressed them together with his. His mouth opened and closed as he sucked and tasted the sweetness of her and breathing grew rapid as time passed.

Teyla felt her ardor rise and sent thoughts of John's hands roaming her aroused body. He willingly complied and tiny gasps escaped from her throat as fingers caressed and explored her back and hips. She encouraged him to continue to explore and he obeyed her every order.

His lips journeyed from her own, across her cheek and then nibbled on her ear for a short while. They lightly glided down her neck for a few more nips and bites that had Teyla's head dropping back, allowing more access. John did not need more persuasion as he voyaged even lower to the edge of her robe. He looked at her and she knew he was asking permission to move forward.

Teyla paused still trying not to admit she liked being so in control of John's actions but not really succeeding. The way he looked at her as if she were the most precious creature he'd ever seen, heated her blood and stirred her desires. And she found the power and control she had was a bit addicting.

But John was still staring at her waiting for her consent. Her eyes glistened with wickedness and she slowly reached for the tie on her robe and began to undo it. John's eyes never moved from her chest as she loosened the sash and slid the fabric leisurely off her shoulders and allowed it to slink to the floor. Now they both stood facing each other in total nudity but neither seemed to be embarrassed or awkward in the least.

Teyla knew her fantasies were swirling in her head and realized that John knew what she was thinking. And the fantasies that were rolling through his mind were equally as exciting and arousing. Her lips curled into a sassy grin as she examined his patient figure.

_What are you waiting for_?

John took a deep breath and reached for her. _Just that_.

Teyla closed her eyes as John trailed his hands over her skin in gentle caresses and strokes. His lips touched hers then began a sensual exploration again of her neck and throat then onto her shoulders. He lifted her arms one at a time and paid them homage. Teyla knew he was awed by the sculpted strength in them and was pleased in the results of all her time training.

She felt his tongue lick across her chest then circle her nipple. Her breath caught and she opened her eyes to watch as John drew one of the hard nubs into his mouth and sucked. Her hands gripped his head and held him close and she could feel his pleasure at her approval and authority. She pushed her chest further against him and he grasped her other breast in his hand and rubbed and stroked as he continued to suckle.

_Yes, yes!_

She knew John heard her as his mouth moved to the other side and made sure each of her peaks was rewarded. Then his mouth moved lower and his tongue licked its way down toward her abdomen. She looked down and realized John was again kneeling at her feet and knew she should tell him to rise. But she did not. She waited to see what he would do first. After all his tongue was now entering her navel and she quite liked the sensation.

_You do know how to please a woman, John. I am very fortunate to have you here with me_.

John's hands grabbed her buttocks and pulled her closer so he could lick her from hip to hip. _There's no one else I'd rather be with, Teyla. No one who makes me feel as you do_.

John's hands continued to run up and down her back and hips as his lips lavished generous attention to her mid section_. I'm honored that you've even allowed me to do this. I know so many who would kill to be in my place_.

Teyla chuckled. "Kill for me, John," she whispered seductively. "That is hardly necessary and I am sure a bit of an exaggeration."

John seemed startled at her softly spoken words after so much internal language but he gazed up at her lovingly and said, "I'm not sure I could give you up after being allowed to touch you like this, Teyla. There are a lot of things I'd do to keep anyone else from experiencing this as I have."

Teyla trailed a finger down John's cheek and grinned. "But we have hardly begun."

She felt John actually shiver at this remark and again the rush of dominance flowed through her and she tried to beat it back. But they were only speaking of dominance in sex, were they not. Perhaps it would be fine to dominate him that way as long as he knew he was always free in all other areas.

She tried to convey this to him but she could feel his deepening loyalty to her with each passing minute. Perhaps they would need to speak of this further but for now she had a need growing from inside and it needed to be quenched.

When John's nose pushed into her womanly mound and nuzzled, Teyla took a step back and let herself land on the edge of her bed. Her hands had still been in John's hair and she pulled him along.

She smiled as he crept the foot and a half to lean right up against the mattress between her legs. She spread them in open invitation. And what she wanted, needed, required was very clear. John did not disappoint.

His hands and mouth stroked and licked first up one leg then the other but as he got closer, Teyla's fingers once again combed through his hair and tugged, just enough to let him know she was more than ready.

She couldn't help but watch intently as John's mouth moved to her womanly center and his tongue snuck out to flick at her sensitive nub. John lifted his hands to push her curls aside and again he moved in with a purpose and Teyla could do nothing but watch. She found the sight of John Sheppard's head cradled between her legs and his tongue on her most feminine center completely arousing and she could not look away. It was intoxicating and she could feel herself coming closer to fulfillment.

As his tongue flicked a few more times, Teyla felt her stomach muscles clench and a molten heat rise to the surface and bubble over in a volcanic rush. She released John's head as she dropped back against the quilt and felt the tremors slowly dissipate. His lips moved up and down her leg again while he let her recover from the orgasmic experience.

Teyla finally settled and realized that John had felt every little emotion she had just undergone. She reached for his hand and pulled until he was propped next to her on the mattress, his smile wider than she'd ever seen it.

"That was … something," John panted as he ran his hand along Teyla's cheek.

"It was something very good," Teyla corrected and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, John."

"I live to serve," John joked with a wry grin but Teyla had a feeling that it wasn't completely a joke.

But _she_ could jest also. "And you served well. You should now be rewarded for such faithful service."

She knew John was about to protest that he did not deserve her gratitude, that he was happy to fulfill her needs.

_Perhaps my needs are not entirely fulfilled yet_.

John's eyes glowed with anticipation at her words and before he knew it he was on his back with Teyla kneeling over him. Her sultry expression and active hands that stroked his firmness almost undid him but he valiantly held on and within minutes Teyla was riding him hard.

As she threw her head back in delight she caught sight of herself straddling John's hips in her mirror. She kept her head in that direction and watched as she bucked her hips and clawed at his chest. The view of this made her gyrate harder and faster and she sensed John reaching the pinnacle.

His hands held tight to her hips and his breathing was fast and deep. She thrust upon him rapidly a few more times then ground her hips into his savagely making him penetrate just that much deeper. Her cries erupted and mixed with his groans as muscles tensed then released spasmodically. Then all went lax.

Teyla melted into his chest and he pulled a section of the blanket over them. Her lips pressed tiny kisses to his chest as his touched her hair. Satisfaction was the overwhelming thought in both minds at this point.

As Teyla's mind drifted away from consciousness, she let John know he had been amazing. _You know this means that I will never allow you out of my service. You performed your duties much too well_.

John could feel the humor in Teyla's mind but he pushed it aside. It was rewarding that he had pleased her well. And he would continue to do so until she no longer had need for him. It is what one did for his Queen.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"Well, part of me thinks he brought us here because he knew we'd bring him back," John said to Ronon and Teyla who seemed to be paying no attention to him whatsoever. They were both preoccupied with shoveling food into their mouths while sitting at the wooden table in the cave they'd been living in. He knew it was because of the enzyme Ford had been feeding or shooting them up with.

"I think subconsciously he knows what our plan is and he's fine with it."

John looked over to see Ronon staring at Teyla's plate. The big guy's plate was now empty. Ronon leaned forward and John knew there would be trouble as he snatched some of Teyla's meal. Teyla now stood up and glared at him.

"Give it back." Teyla's voice was deadly calm.

Ronon just shoved the food into his mouth and replied, "Or what?"

Teyla reached across the table and punched Ronon in the face and John moved closer to yell, "Hey!"

The last week had been crazy with Ford kidnapping them and feeding everyone on his team but him the enzyme. And he had been the only one with sense enough to try and figure out what the heck the kid was up to. He knew they couldn't escape from Ford's drugged up group of vigilantes so he was hoping to play along until he could get them all away safely. But in the meantime, he had to deal with Teyla and Ronon acting like punk kids.

"Knock it off, guys!" John demanded after Ronon had dragged Teyla across the table and the two started beating the crap out of each other. He even tried yelling at Teyla with his mind.

_Teyla, you need to stop this. It's ridiculous and it's not accomplishing anything_.

He walked up behind Ronon but got elbowed in the face, knocking him to the ground. He felt the pain in his jaw and looked up and saw his two friends just staring down at him.

"What the hell's gotten into you two?" John roared as he saw Ronon grin. John thought about that for a minute then added, "Oh, right. Never mind."

John groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and sat on a chair. Ronon sat on the edge of the table.

"We need to talk about this."

John rubbed his jaw. "About what?"

"The enzyme works. No one's saying it but we're all thinking it," he grinned. "It works."

"I must admit I have noticed an increased amount of strength," Teyla smiled her agreement.

"Maybe Ford is right," Ronon said. "Maybe it's worth looking into to see what this stuff can do."

Teyla sauntered a little closer to John and raised her eyebrow. "They were an hour late delivering our doses yesterday and I felt awful. It frightens me how reliant my body has become on the enzyme always being in my system. What would happen if we suddenly could not receive it?

"The only negative is that you've gotta keep taking it," Ronon supplied. "I'm gonna stay on it."

John took a deep breath but wasn't surprised by Ronon's words. The man liked being strong and unbeatable. He now glanced at Teyla. But he didn't need her to tell him what she was feeling. The enzyme in her body was also making her feel invincible.

"What about you?"

Teyla touched his shoulder and gave a saucy smirk. "The fact that I am even considering it makes me feel ..."

John's eyes widened when he felt how aroused and stimulated she was. She reached down and grabbed John's hand. "We should go for a walk and discuss this further."

As they left the larger part of the cave she looked back at Ronon and said, "He will see things our way." Ronon just grinned as they left.

.

.

They walked outside unnoticed and knew Ford wouldn't care since they couldn't go anywhere without the control crystal to the Stargate anyway. And with Teyla feeling the way she was, the last place he wanted to go was Atlantis, unless it was to his bed or hers.

Instead they entered the meadow not far from where the Wraith dart was being stored. They moved near the tree line where the moonlight was shining down on them brightly. Teyla wasted no time. She grabbed John's shoulders and slammed him into the nearest tree, clamping her lips to his. He felt her strength both physically and mentally.

"We have been here a week, John," Teyla breathed out harshly. "I have not had your arms around me or your lips on mine in that long and I need them there now."

"Whatever you want, Teyla," John replied, his loyalty and dedication to her rising to the surface with her escalating domination. He kissed her passionately as his hands roamed her back. _You know I'm here to serve you_.

Teyla didn't even try and dissuade John from his subservient attitude this time. Her hands grabbed at his jacket, pulling it from him as she growled, "Then I need you to service me, now!"

John felt the desire in him rage as Teyla's passion grew. His hand reached for her top and hers attacked his bottoms and soon clothes were gone and they were nipping and sucking furiously at the other's bare skin. John's hands roamed and stroked intimately as Teyla clawed at John's skin and took little bites from his shoulder.

Teyla's passionate fury intensified and she pulled John against her harshly as she backed against a tree. "I need you to take me now," she begged although John heard it as an order inside his head.

His hands grasped her curvaceous behind and lifted her up to press her naked body against the rough bark. She immediately spread her legs to wrap around his waist and John thrust himself deep inside her folds. Her cry of pleasure shook him to the core and he pulled back slightly only to thrust again deeper and harder.

Her whimpers of delight echoed in the still night but he could hear her demanding voice commanding him to go further.

_Yes, John, I need you and I need you now. I need all that you are able to give and more. You must not stop until I am satisfied!_

John complied happily and continued to grind his hips into hers as she chewed on his lips and sucked on his tongue. He knew the rough bark was chafing her back but he could also feel that it was intensifying her pleasure in some weird, sadistic way. So he pushed against her some more until he felt her desire erupt and explode in a wave of mind shattering orgasms that left her drained but in no way weak.

Her short pants of breath lifted her chest and she touched his cheek in thanks_. You may finish now, John. You have done your duty to me_.

John pushed her one last time against the rough covering and plunged again remembering the release she had just experienced and he was now allowed to share. His body shuddered as he emptied himself inside her and he sagged against her as his limbs became like rubber.

He sank to the ground and held her close as they attempted to get their breathing back to normal.

_God, that was amazing!_

_Yes, John, it was. You are a worthy, skilled lover and I am fortunate you are mine. _

John thrilled with pride at the words of his Queen.

They stayed close together for several more minutes then quickly dressed and began to walk back to the cave. He let Teyla go in first and noticed Ford head in his direction once she was out of earshot.

"You and Teyla, huh?" Ford teased. "So I guess Bates was right. I never knew."

John's eyes narrowed at his former teammate. "It's recent."

Ford smirked. "I saw the show. It looked pretty intense. And you aren't even on the enzyme. Imagine what it'd be like if you _both_ were."

John just rolled his eyes not bothered as much as he should be that Ford had witnessed what he and Teyla had just done. It had been too mind-shattering to care.

He moved ahead and mumbled, "It'd probably kill me."

He heard Ford chuckle from behind him with a whispered, "But what a way to go."

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

John marched behind the Wraith male and guards along the corridor and entered a large chamber that had a long, low platform that was illuminated down the middle. He didn't really want to be here and he was pissed that Ford had gotten him and his team involved in this.

The guards pushed him up onto the wide pedestal and stepped aside but still within reach. John turned around and took inventory of the room. He'd need all the help he could get. He thought of Ronon and Teyla back in the holding cell. He'd tried to get them safely inside the ship but the damn Dart had gone on autopilot and now Ford was blaming him for losing some of his men. He was just glad it hadn't been Teyla or Ronon.

He reached out with his mind to find Teyla and sensed her in the distance but her voice was muffled like she was surrounded by too many others talking. He stared around at the guards and wondered if maybe they were what he was hearing. But he couldn't really hear them, it was just whispers of nothing.

John felt something tingle inside and turned around again to find a Wraith Queen standing right behind him, her teeth bared. His eyes flew open and he sent a plea for help to Teyla.

The Queen looked at him puzzled for a second then lifted her hand to run her fingernails down the side of his face.

"Kneel."

John heard the words with his ears then heard them again echo inside his head. But this wasn't Teyla. This wasn't _his_ Queen and he couldn't kneel before her. It would be betraying his _true_ Queen.

He tried to resist but she got inside his head and he found his legs bending until he was gazing up at her from the floor. She slowly circled him and John fought against every attempt she threw at him to get further inside. There was only one he allowed in there and she was not her.

"The ship. Where did you get it?"

John felt her demand but knew he could not give her an answer. At least not the one she wanted to hear.

"You mean the Dart? We call them Darts because they're so pointy."

He could feel her anger and confusion at his defiance and she commanded, "Tell me. Where?"

But he couldn't. He would _never _betray his Queen. "I really don't want to say."

The Queen smiled slightly, then John felt the back of her hand smack him across the face. He reeled from the blow but then straightened up and tugged on his jacket. The Queen leaned towards him and ran her finger down his cheek again. John used the imagery to think of Teyla and the times that she had done that. But with her, he wanted to be controlled, _desired _to be controlled. He could not betray her and submit to another master.

"I don't even know your name," John quipped hoping to throw her off. He got the feeling that Wraith didn't understand humor much. At least the first Queen he had run into hadn't had much of a sense of humor.

The Queen leaned down again so her face was level with John's and she hissed, "In time, you will tell me every... "

She trailed off and stared off into space and John could tell she was distracted by something. She then frowned, snarled at him, straightened up and walked away.

"Tell you what?" John called out hoping to get some more information out of her as well. But he knew it wouldn't happen when the guards walked over and hauled him to his feet.

"What's wrong?" John called again as he was marched out of the chamber. "She didn't even tell me her name!"

.

.

Teyla stood by the cell door waiting for John. She had followed him with her mind and knew what had transpired. And she was proud of him. He had resisted a Wraith Queen. She knew he had not been able to completely keep her from his mind but he had given her no information and had frustrated her immensely.

The guards walked him to the door, pushing him along as they went then opened the cell door.

"Colonel?" Teyla called out softly, mostly to let him know she was concerned.

The guard shoved John hard and he fell inside, crashing to the floor. Teyla rushed to his side.

"Are you unharmed?"

John rolled over to his back and Teyla could feel his discomfort yet he refused to show it.

"Yeah."

Ronon came over and reached down to haul him up.

"Where'd they take you?"

"A little Q and A with the Queen of the hive."

"What'd you tell her?" Ford demanded as John gingerly sat down on a bench.

"It was a short conversation. She walked out."

Ford looked suspicious. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was late for a meeting."

"No. There is something else," Teyla glanced around at the people in the cell. "I sense she was agitated, even angry and not just because you would not answer her."

"Why?" John wanted to know.

Teyla gazed upwards as she felt a bone chilling cold enter her. "Another hive ship has arrived."

"Are you sure there's another ship?" John asked but he felt the cold inside Teyla and knew that's what had happened. And he figured that was enough to get the Queen's panties in a twist.

"I sense it … close by."

"Well, maybe they're planning on culling the planet together," John suggested.

"Or they're gonna fight for it," Ford voiced his own thoughts.

Ford's friend Kanayo joined in the debate. "Either way, the planet's only a few days away, so we don't have much time if we still intend to stop them.

John stood up and walked to the cell door. "All right, first things first; how to get out. Any luck?

Ronon walked over to the cell door and threw Ford a dark look. "Not yet."

"Don't worry, "Ford assured them. "I'll figure a way out."

John raised his eyebrows then looked away. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

.

xoxoxoxxoxo

.

Teyla took a deep breath and pushed the pain as deep down inside of her as it would go. She had to be strong. She looked over to where Ronon was sitting on a bench, covered in sweat and grabbing at his stomach. She did not feel much better, especially as they had seen Kanayo die from his withdrawal not that long ago.

They had been in this cell for close to two days and she feared for John as well. They had been separated once they had been caught after their escape attempt. She reached out for John and she could sense that he was fine physically but he was deeply worried about her. He could feel her pain and sickness and was angry and frustrated that he could not help her in any way. She knew he felt he was not serving her as he should.

She tried to send him comforting thoughts but she also knew John's connection to her was being jammed by the amount of Wraith on board the ship. And it confused him. He did not have the skill yet to filter the voices and focus on just one.

Teyla also felt a discomfort in John and she could not quite read why. He was still in a holding cell but he was on guard and was not allowing himself to actually sleep due to something or someone nearby. She knew John would be worried and on the alert for anything but she also knew he could hardly go as long as he had without some sort of rest.

As Teyla walked around the cell trying to keep her focus and her mind off the drug that had been slowly leaving her system, she felt the ship shudder violently. She knew they had dropped out of hyperspace and she could feel the others getting ready to begin culling. Her stomach fell at the thought that they had not stopped that from happening.

As she reached out and attempted to gain more information, her stomach clenched again. She knew John had just been taken by the guards again and she could feel the Queen waiting for him. And this time she would not be so patient.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

John was pushed onto the platform that he had occupied for a short time a few days ago but this time the Queen showed up right away.

"Shall we talk now?"

"About what?" John joked attempting to keep her mind from entering his.

The Queen moved closer and circled him and John could feel her pushing to find some little hole to wiggle into. He blocked them all up and covered them with as much protection as he could. If he could do this with his Dad, he could easily do it with this lady.

"You _are_ stubborn."

John silenced the chuckle that almost came out when her words echoed those of his Dad's on many occasions.

"Yes, I am." He stared straight into the yellow eyes of the Wraith Queen. "and, uh, she's very pretty, by the way."

When the Queen narrowed her eyes at John, he continued, "Neera - the girl you planted in the cocoon for us to rescue after you let us escape. The one that was supposed to get information from me."

His glare was steadfast and strong. "It's never gonna happen."

John took in a deep breath as the Queen hissed at him. Her eyes then moved to a corner of the room and John saw Neera and two other young women enter and walk toward them.

"Ah, there you are. I guess an empty room's off the table, but nice try back there in the cell."

He looked at the Queen again. "I knew there must have been a good reason for you to let us break out, but that was quite the performance. Where'd you find her?"

"She is one of many thousands that have come to serve us - even worship us," the Queen informed him and took a few steps closer to Neera.

"They do my bidding," her hand ran down the girl's face and John shivered knowing what that was like. "… and I let them live."

John saw Neera gaze at the Queen with adoration in her eyes and he wondered if that was what he looked like when he was gazing up at Teyla from his knees.

"A Wraith worshipper, uh? Wow."

Neera began talking and John was rifling his mind trying to come up with a plan to get them all out of this.

"The prophecy of The Great Awakening has come to pass. The end of days have come to the ..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he interrupted. "I know about that because, uh, I'm one too. Only my Queen is far superior to you in all ways."

The Queen looked at him doubtfully and tried to enter his mind to search it for the truth but again John was able to keep her out.

"You lie," she hissed.

John just shrugged. "OK, tell me this, how else could I get my hands on a Dart? And who else could provide me with specific instructions on how to infiltrate your hive and destroy it?"

John felt the Queen try to push inside his mind again and he allowed her one small glance of his feelings for Teyla and his loyalty and dedication to her.

"Of which queen do you speak?"

"Gotta have a window on this boat, don't ya? Take a look. The other hive that joined you for the culling … a lot more people to feed on when you don't have to share."

"I will speak to her of this."

John smirked. "You don't really think she'd admit to trying to have you killed, do you?"

The Queen turned on him and hissed, "Enough!"

_Enough! Enough! _The words echoed through his head and John felt his knees weaken and he fell to them in front of her. She stepped closer and placed her hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth to bare her teeth.

"I shall savor your defiance!"

John watched horrified as she raised her hand ready to plunge it into his chest. He had seen what this had done to Sumner and he wasn't too keen on it happening to him but he was helpless to stop her. He sent his thoughts to Teyla of regret and thanks for all she had done for him. But before he could let her know how he felt an electric blast shot into the Queen and she stumbled backwards.

John jerked his head up as a few more blasts hit the guards and he saw Ford running into the room. He tossed a blaster to John who caught it and took aim at the male Wraith who had also been in the room. Once they'd been taken care of, John noticed Neera and the others had fled.

"How'd you get our weapons back?" John asked as he grabbed the bags and pulled out his P-90.

"That was the easy part," Ford answered. "Getting some more enzyme … that was harder."

John ran off after Ford and as he did he sent thoughts to Teyla that things were looking up and he'd be right there.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"Why aren't you dead?" McKay growled as he walked beside Colonel Caldwell into the infirmary where Becket was checking over Ronon and Teyla.

"Ah, it's good to see you too, Rodney," John replied sarcastically.

"No, no, I mean … well, you know what I mean. Why aren't you … dead?"

"Well, I knew when the hives started to shoot at each other," John explained, "it was just a matter of time before they blew each other up, so I went to the space Gate and dialed an address where I could land safely. I didn't think the Dart could fit in our gate room."

"The Colonel was kind enough to make us whole again, and we returned home." John felt Teyla's extreme gratitude for this kindness and he felt pride fill him at serving her.

"I'm curious, Sheppard," Caldwell questioned. "How did you know the Wraith would fight each other?"

"Uh, a little intel from Ford in the game," he replied. "Plus, uh, well, I kind of goosed things along with the Queen."

Teyla remembered the rage the other Queen had felt when she had sensed that John was loyal to another. "It would appear the Wraith are becoming more territorial than we had thought. There is definite tension building among them."

"Which is good for us," Ronon added.

"Certainly is," Weir agreed. "It also opens a brand new strategy in fighting them."

John saw Dr. Weir nod at Caldwell then he glanced toward Teyla. Right now he really didn't care about strategies in fighting the Wraith. The only strategy he was thinking of was the one that would get Teyla out of the infirmary and into his bed.

He looked at Beckett and asked, "They all set, Doc?"

Carson frowned at the Colonel and sighed. "They still have a wee bit of the enzyme in their system but it seems the worst of it is over. If they both promise to go straight back to their quarters and rest, I will consider releasing them."

John looked at his friends and promised, "I'll tuck them in myself."

Ronon just growled at him so he glared back at his friend and amended, "Well, I'll just tuck Teyla in, then. You can tuck yourself in."

Carson chuckled but John knew he had no interest in tucking in the large Satedan but he had quite a bit of interest in tucking Teyla in. And possibly even himself right beside her.

Fifteen minutes later he was doing just that. He'd stripped to his boxers and Teyla was still wearing the white scrubs from the infirmary. They were both reclined against her pillows and her hand was stroking through the hair on his chest and playing with his dog tags.

"I believe I must apologize for many of my actions over the last week, John. The enzyme does indeed overtake one's common sense and ability to make decisions."

John leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Teyla. Aside from the slug I got from Ronon I guess it wasn't that bad. At least not for me. But I could feel what it was doing to you and I hated it."

John felt Teyla's shame so he quickly added, "Well, there was one thing I didn't mind at all, though. When you dragged me out to the woods and demanded I take you up against the tree."

Teyla blushed but felt her desire flare at the memory. "I should not …"

John pulled Teyla closer and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. "Oh, yes, you should have. That was the highlight of my week. And about the hottest sex I've ever had. I sure wouldn't complain if we had a repeat of that every now and then."

"Truly?" Teyla cocked her head and slid her body to cover John's from torso to toes. "I must admit the fury in which you took me was very … exhilarating. I, too, would not mind a repeat performance … on occasion."

John slid one leg up between hers and ran his hands over her generous curves. "But Beckett said you needed to rest tonight so maybe for right now you should just lay back…" John flipped her so he was on top. "and enjoy what I plan on doing to you."

His lips began moving down her neck as his hands caressed her breasts. "I'll do all the work, Teyla, just so we don't go against our promise to Beckett."

Teyla smiled wide and tucked her hands under her head as John's lips and hands roamed and explored. Teyla wasn't worried because she knew John was aware of exactly what she liked. And the good thing about him was he was never more fulfilled than when he served his Queen.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

Teyla eased back into consciousness with such a feeling of warmth and comfort. Her hand moved fractionally and she felt the hair from John's chest underneath it. Her fingers began to stroke through the soft fur then she reached and played with the tags he always wore around his neck.

This had become a ritual on many mornings but she still marveled at how wonderful she always felt with John lying beside her. It had been over five weeks since she and John had become lovers and he spent many nights here in her bed. Their connection had grown stronger although she had begun to give John lessons in trying to shield his emotions from her.

It was not that she did not want to read him but she thought it would be good for both of them to not always have the other's thoughts so blatantly available. It could be distracting at times when they should be concentrating on more important things. And John had done well though she knew he already possessed the strength to thwart the intrusion of a Wraith Queen into his mind. But now she knew John truly thought of her as one to worship and he had found it much harder to keep her out. Because he did not wish it.

As her hand swirled through his chest hair and continued to follow its path around his navel and lower, she could feel John begin to waken.

_You like waking me up this way, don't you_?

Teyla pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and lowered her hand even further. _I believe you like it as well. Am I wrong?_

Her hand then began to stroke his manhood which was already long and hard and almost quivering with expectation. His shuddering breath gave her his answer as did the hand that had crept to her breast and began to explore her womanly curves. His lips followed and his tongue darted out to flick at her puckered tip. Her hand clenched on him as he did this and Teyla knew he had done it on purpose.

Teyla sat up and changed position so her mouth attached itself to where her hand had been. John's desire cranked up full strength but she also knew he didn't think himself worthy of such treatment. She had tried to get him to stop thinking of her in practically royal terms but it had done no good. And she certainly had to admit that she loved how much attention he gave to her in so many ways.

So to assuage his guilt she straddled her legs over his chest still facing his legs. John groaned at the view he now had of Teyla's gorgeous behind mere inches from his face. And he knew just what she expected of him.

His hands caressed her rounded bottom then pulled until her legs were on either side of his head and her center was directly in front of his mouth, right where he wanted it. His hands massaged more then opened her as his tongue slid out of his mouth and into her core.

Teyla actually paused in her ministrations of John's erection as she felt his lips on her femininity. Then they both settled into a rhythm of sucking and licking and nipping at their respective goals.

After many minutes of erogenous pleasure Teyla shifted and moved forward to take him inside her folds. She leaned forward to rest her hands on his knees as her hips began a back and forth rhythm that increased the pleasure for both of them.

John had lifted a bit to rest on his elbows and she knew he was mesmerized by the sight of her firm rump gyrating on his hips. _God, Teyla, I am so not worthy of this attention. I am forever yours; you know that, don't you?_

_Forever, John_, and she moved a bit quicker as her passion soared over the edge and she drifted back to earth. John always waited for her, as his position dictated but once he saw that she was fulfilled he allowed himself the luxury of releasing himself into her and joining her in freefall.

John twisted to the side and pulled her to spoon against him as they lay attempting to calm their rapid breaths. Teyla could feel the emotion pouring from him and she made sure to send it back. She could not ask for a better, more considerate lover and her heart filled at the thought.

Many minutes later John stirred again and drew Teyla into the shower with him where their lovemaking was even quicker but they knew time was slipping away from them and they had a mission to undertake today.

Teyla slipped on her silky robe and entered the main part of her room as John shaved. The chime on her door sounded and she looked apprehensively back to the open bathroom door. They had not shared their relationship with any of their friends or coworkers yet. Perhaps she could get rid of whoever it was quickly.

She waved her hand to open the door and found Ronon standing there as nonchalant as ever.

"You almost ready? McKay already went to the mess hall to start on his meal."

Teyla glanced down at her robe and shook her head. "I will need a few more minutes. Perhaps you should leave without me. I will join you as soon as I have dressed."

Ronon took in her damp hair and then glanced behind her and when Teyla looked in that direction she realized Ronon had seen John's clothes still lying haphazardly on the floor near the bed where he had dropped them last night. Or perhaps she should admit it was where she had pulled them from him and flung them carelessly.

She was about to make up an excuse as to what they were when John strolled out of the bathroom with only a towel slung low around his narrow hips.

"Teyla, I need to go back to my quarters …" he began then noticed Ronon standing there with a huge grin on his face.

John's eyes popped open and he stammered, "Ronon, uh … this isn't …"

Ronon just snorted and said, "Yeah, it is. I'll see you both in a few minutes." And he turned and left.

Teyla closed the door then gazed at John hesitantly. John just started laughing.

"I don't think Ronon really cares and he didn't seem all that surprised. We might be okay there."

Teyla gave a deep sigh and John drew her toward him in a warm embrace. She could feel his assurances and immediately relaxed. They were strong together and she knew they could overcome much.

_There's no need to worry, Teyla. I'm here for you. Nothing will come between us. I won't let it._

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

_Nothing will come between us_. The words echoed through Teyla's head several hours later as she stood staring at the stone doorway through which John had disappeared.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla. Please respond." she tried to hide the desperation in her voice but she knew she was not successful.

"You're wasting your time and it's not gonna work," McKay announced as he looked at the device in his hands.

Teyla ignored him and tried again. "Colonel, if you can hear me, please respond." Not only was he not answering her but she could no longer feel his thoughts. She doubted he was blocking them but something certainly was and she hated to admit the fear she felt at the absence of John's feelings in her mind. She had become used to having them always nearby.

Teyla looked anxiously as Rodney switched back to looking at the camera again.

"There's absolutely nothing on this tape that could possibly indicate any kind of ... Oh, no!"

Ronon glared at him. "What?"

Rodney looked up. "The memory's full. It's recorded almost two hours and … and the battery just died! Dammit!"

"Why are you wasting time?" Ronon demanded and Teyla wondered a similar thought. She wanted to run through the force field covering the doorway but knew it would be foolish without further knowledge of what was behind it. All she knew was that John was there and she could not sense him anymore.

"That is the one thing I am not doing," Rodney said as he put the camera down and looked up. "OK, look, I need something living, like a, like a flower, or a blossom."

Teyla watched anxiously as Rodney took a branch covered in yellow blossoms and passed it through the field where John had just recently disappeared. He counted to twenty and when he pulled it away Teyla was shocked to see that the blossoms that were inside the field were now brown and dried out, obviously dead. Her anxiety rose even higher.

Her anxiety did not lessen when Rodney had determined that time was passing at a faster rate inside the field where John was and that if they didn't get him out soon it could be too late. They put any food and water inside a bag and threw it through hoping John was able to use it and was not incapacitated then set about trying to find a way to remove him from there.

Several hours later, Teyla moved through the archway with Rodney, Ronon, Carson and Dr. Weir with the assumption that Rodney could shut down the field and they could find John and return. She had spent too many hours worrying what could have happened to him. Rodney had told them it had possibly been months or longer that John had experienced inside while they rapidly made plans to save him.

She wondered what he had done during this time. Had he been able to find food and shelter? Had he perished right outside the cave he had entered with no sustenance to keep him alive? She reached out and attempted to connect to him but instead heard a roar in the distance. She whipped her P-90 up and aimed it in the direction of the sound.

Rodney checked his scanner. "I'm not detecting anything."

"Doesn't mean it isn't there," Ronon grunted then looked at Teyla. "Can you see anything?"

"No. But I sense something is close." She only wished it to be John, alive and well and ready to come home.

"Maybe we should try another way," Dr. Weir suggested as they heard the roar again.

Rodney pulled out his pistol and Ronon activated his blaster. Teyla tried reaching out again but the sense of the creature making the noise was much stronger than anything else she could feel.

"Won't make any difference," Ronon shrugged. "It's stalking us."

The roar sounded again from a different direction. Carson looked around nervously. "Sounds like it's more than one."

"Yeah, more than one what?" Rodney asked with a quiver in his voice. He aimed his gun towards the woods.

Teyla looked up trying to sense what was out there. "I do not know."

The next few minutes were a haze of action as an almost invisible creature attacked. Their guns and knives were completely ineffective in fighting it and Teyla ended up on the ground, the scenery wavering dizzily for a short while. By the time she had cleared her head and been helped up by Rodney, she saw John pulling himself to his feet near Dr. Weir, his face very serious.

She had never seen anything so beautiful. She took in his appearance and could hardly believe he had only been gone a few hours. He was wearing rough hewn clothing and his face sported a large growth of beard. Rodney had been correct. Time had passed much quicker here.

As John stood he looked around and yelled, "What the hell took you so long?"

Weir narrowed her eyes and answered, "Believe it or not, you were only gone a couple of hours."

"Try _six _months!" John's voice was no less harsh and Teyla could feel his anger at having spent so much time in this place.

"You don't understand … you've been trapped in a time dilation field," Rodney attempted to explain.

John seemed confused and said, "What?"

"What was that bloody thing?" Carson asked as he joined the group.

John looked at the doctor and said, "I don't know. What's a time dilation field?" This last was addressed to Rodney. Rodney was about to explain when Weir interrupted.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Teyla turned her gaze skywards and said, "No - it is still close."

Another roar surrounded them and suddenly they saw it but now it seemed close to seventy feet tall. John walked cautiously forward, holding his knife out in front of him. Ronon pulled his sword out of the ground and joined him.

"You've fought this thing before?" Ronon asked.

"Twice," John answered but Teyla could tell he did not seem confident in their ability to win.

"How did you beat it?"

John shook his head. "Still haven't figured that out."

"Now'd be a good time," Ronon told him.

"Yeah, well, what'd you say we just fight it and see what happens?"

John and Ronon stood tall in front of the creature but were distracted momentarily by the approach of several dozen people, all dressed in similar fashion.

Teyla watched as the villagers stood near John and announced they had come to fight the beast with him. Teyla seemed to understand that they had created the beast out of fear and they were finally ready to rid themselves of it.

They circled the creature and Teyla saw it roar and growl but then it began to dissipate and finally disappear.

John moved toward the woman who had addressed the beast and a young man and small girl came to stand near her. Teyla could tell these were the ones who had been closest to John during his time here. She could feel his mixed emotions at leaving them.

Teyla saw the woman hold her hand out to John and say, "Come with us," and she wondered where these people were planning to go. Then suddenly they all began to glow and she knew that they had come here to ascend and were now developed enough to do it. She wondered if John's time here had allowed him to become ready as well and if he would choose that now.

"I'm not ready for that yet," John told her and Teyla felt a surge of relief. "I'm not sure I'll ever be."

Most of the people had slowly faded and only the three stood in front of John.

The woman spoke again. "One day, perhaps?"

"Yeah, one day," John replied but Teyla was happy to sense that he was only saying this to be generous. He had no intention of joining them.

"I'll look forward to it," the woman continued then looked at Rodney. "There'll be no need to destroy the Sanctuary, Doctor McKay."

Rodney shook his head in denial and stammered, "What? No-no-no-no-no, I wasn't thinking that, I was ..."

"We will keep the portal open for you until you are gone."

"At which point the Zed PM which undoubtedly powers this beautiful place will be ..."

The woman's voice grew stern. "Sanctuary was left by those who came before us, for those who may seek it out and follow the path. And it will continue to remain after you are gone."

Rodney stammered again and looked at Weir. "Yeah, but ..."

Weir nodded at him and he turned away frustrated but acquiescent. "Absolutely."

Teyla watched as the three remaining people glowed brighter and she reached inside John to see what he was feeling. His emotions were in turmoil. They had been his friends while he had been here and there was sadness in leaving them and she could feel his attachment to the little girl as her essence ascended into the sky. But he also knew he needed to be back where he originally belonged, on Atlantis. And Teyla was relieved that he knew that.

Rodney walked over to John and Teyla heard him ask, "What is it with you and ascended women?"

John just shrugged but didn't answer. Teyla walked closer as did the others.

"Well … the beard is interesting!" Weir commented with a smile.

John returned with a twisted smile of his own. "First thing to go when we get home."

He gazed around at the group assembled and made sure he made eye contact with Teyla but only for the briefest of moments and Teyla wondered about that. Was he still angry that he had spent so much time here?

"Never thought I'd see any of you again. Kind of even ... missed you a little."

Ronon grunted a reply, "Yeah, well, it was only a couple of hours for us, so ..."

Teyla looked sternly at him and chastised, "Ronon!" Then she turned to John and sent him warm thoughts. "We were all quite worried about you."

"Of course we were," Carson agreed.

Weir looked chagrined. "We're just sorry we didn't get here sooner."

John looked around at all of them and said, "Let's get out of here!"

They all nodded and began to walk but John stopped for a second and asked, "How about if I just get my stuff from the village first?"

It wasn't long before they came to where John had been living during his time here and Rodney of course had much to say on the primitive conditions. John ignored him and entered a small wooden cabin. Teyla and Ronon followed him inside while the others explored the rest of the village.

Teyla actually thought the cabin very quaint and charming and she could sense that John had mixed feelings about it. It had been a prison for him in the earlier days but had come to be very familiar and what he thought of as home. She felt his feelings of abandonment as he looked around and picked up his backpack and stuffed a few things inside. She longed to apologize profusely again and again for not getting here sooner but she knew they had done the best they could. Unfortunately for John it had not been soon enough. He had spent what to him was six months thinking he had been left behind. And for him that was unthinkable.

Teyla walked toward him and placed her hand on his arm in comfort. He gave her a tiny smile but Teyla sensed much discomfort in him and she was not sure why.

"You live here by yourself?" Ronon asked as he glanced at the one single bed in the room.

"Yeah," John answered quickly but not before he glanced at the bed and Teyla got a glimpse of him and the woman entangled intimately on that bed.

She couldn't stop the little sob that escaped as she saw this and immediately felt guilt pour from John's mind. He aimed thoughts of repentance at her but the pain that ripped through her insides was too fresh and she could only glare at him in anger and disappointment as she hurried from the room.

She buried her thoughts deep inside as they made their way back through the field and through the doorway and finally to the jumper. She knew John kept trying to get her attention but she would not look at him and mentally shut him out. Although she knew he was aware of her pain as it was too close to the surface and no amount of concentration could keep that from him.

When they landed, she was the first out and to the infirmary for her post mission check. She did not even wait to see about John's physical status. She knew that would raise a few eyebrows but she did not care. She needed to go to her room and lick her wounds in private. But as she entered her room the memories of she and John entwined in the sheets just this morning assaulted her.

She sat down on her bed and allowed the tears to flow. John's words floated back to her and she now felt only pain in their remembrance.

_Nothing will come between us. I won't let it_.

Apparently that was not true of time.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"So, what's up with Teyla?" Ronon asked John as they left the infirmary and headed to the crews quarters. "I kind of expected her to at least stay and make sure you didn't have any problems."

John just shrugged, not sure what he could say to Ronon and knowing he certainly couldn't say anything out here in the public hallway.

When they got to his room, Ronon just stood outside waiting for Sheppard to invite him in. John gave a sigh and waved his hand for his friend to join him.

Ronon plopped in a chair as John shrugged the woven shirt over his head. "You don't mind if I just take a quick shower, do you? The plumbing there left a lot to be desired."

Ronon just nodded in the direction of the bathroom and John pulled out a handful of clothes then went inside. Fifteen minutes later he came out wet and clean shaven and Ronon was still sitting in the same chair he had occupied when John had gone in. John had almost hoped his friend would have gotten bored and left.

"So what was it like?" Ronon asked as John pulled his extra boots out of the closet and sat down to put them on.

"Boring," John answered. "All they did all day long was meditate. They were completely fixated on ascending and nothing else ever interested them."

"That chick was pretty hot," Ronon commented and John knew he suspected why Teyla was acting as she had. "She ever do anything besides meditate?"

John dropped his head into his hands and let out a deep sigh. Then he lifted it and growled, "I was there for six freakin' months. And I honestly didn't think anyone was ever coming for me. I figured I'd have to spend the rest of my days living there so why not enjoy _something_, right? And then two days later you guys show up and now Teyla's pissed."

"She's only guessing," Ronon shrugged. "Just tell her that nothing happened and she'll get over it. Teyla's pretty forgiving."

John shook his head wearily and sighed again. If only it were that easy. But he knew he could never lie to Teyla, especially after all they had been through recently. Although to him it had seemed so long ago. He still had a hard time getting his brain around the fact that it was only twelve hours since he had woken up here this morning. For everyone else that is.

And she had seen the image from his mind, he was sure of it. The sob that she had tried to hide had come right after he had looked at the bed and remembered Teer and him together on it. God, did he have bad timing!

John looked up and saw Ronon still staring at him and shook his head. "You don't understand, Ronon, Teyla knows what I did. I can't lie to her and say nothing happened. She won't believe me."

Ronon's eyes squinted at John in disbelief. "How can she know? You never told her anything. I was right there next to you the whole time. So unless she can read your mind, she's only guessing."

John's mouth twisted crookedly. "That's the thing, Ronon, she _can _read my mind."

Ronon's doubtful face stared back at him and he knew he needed to share this with his friend. Ronon hadn't been around that long but John knew he could trust the man, just like he had trusted Teyla so easily when they had first met.

"You know Teyla can get inside the mind of other Wraith because of her DNA, right?"

Ronon nodded and John could tell he was confused.

"Well, when I was infected with that retrovirus that Elia had taken, things started changing in me. Well, obviously you saw what happened, blue skin, scales, terrible temper."

John took another deep breath in as he continued. "Well, what I never told anyone and Teyla never mentioned is that … as I started to change … Teyla and I became able to communicate … even without talking."

John glanced at the big man to see his reaction and it took a few moments for him to process what he'd said. But finally his eyes glowed and twinkled. "Teyla can read your mind? And can you read hers?"

John half rolled his eyes and answered, "It's not really _reading_ each other's mind so much as sensing how the other feels and knowing what they're thinking at the moment. I can't go inside Teyla's mind and pull out stuff from years ago unless she's thinking about it. And she's taught me how to close my mind off if I don't want her getting in there."

"Then why the hell didn't you do that instead of letting her know you'd slept with that lady on the planet?" Ronon rumbled.

"I didn't do it on purpose," John yelled back defending himself. "It's just that when I looked at the bed I felt guilty about it and Teyla managed to glimpse the image of me and Teer … you know … when we were in it."

Ronon shook his head sympathetically. "Was it worth it at least?"

John glared at his friend and let out a big breath. Teer had been sweet and he had certainly enjoyed having sex with her. He hadn't planned it but he had basically been resigned to living there the rest of his life when she had reached out to him. And he had grabbed at the comfort she had offered and accepted. It had been the most excitement he had gotten in the whole time he'd been there. But it had been six months after all, for him at least, and he had thought everyone had forgotten about him. But was one night of casual sex worth having Teyla be angry and disappointed in him? Worth losing her?

The disappointment was what hurt the most. It was his duty to provide for her and honor her and he had let her down. He had promised to be true and loyal and always serve her and he had forgotten that promise, for one short moment in time. It was not what an honorable soldier did to his Queen and John felt pain rip through him at the thought that he would not be allowed to serve her any longer. But he needed her; she was his Queen and if he couldn't fulfill his duties then he didn't deserve to even be near her.

He looked back at Ronon and finally replied, "No, it wasn't worth it."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Teyla struggled to wake up the next morning as her sleep had been troubled and she was exhausted. She was still wavering between anger and sadness along with the overwhelming pain that coursed through her when she remembered the image of John and that woman in bed.

She knew she should keep reminding herself that John had been inside the time dilation field for what amounted to six months. But he had said that nothing would come between them and apparently he did not mean time. _That _had come between them.

But she knew it was more difficult for her as she had woken yesterday morning in John's arms and by nightfall she had seen him with another woman whom he had joined with; but for him it had been six months. Though her mind kept telling her she needed to remember that, her heart was not so gracious. It had been injured and she knew it would take a bit longer to heal.

She also knew that John was hurting. She had been able to feel his pain and guilt all through the night. It was part of the reason she had not slept well. Part of her wanted to go and console him while part of her basically wanted to strangle him. She wondered if he could feel what she was thinking and that was causing him more grief.

By the time she had showered and dressed she still did not know what she was planning on doing in regards to John. She needed some time. Perhaps _she_ should spend a few hours in the time dilation field herself. She shook her head at the bad joke knowing John had not been there enjoying himself the whole time. She had felt his misery and despair as he looked around the cabin and knew he had felt abandoned and left behind. He had questioned the loyalty of his friends and wondered why they had not come for him.

She knew they truly needed to talk but she did not think she could handle it right now. She had not eaten anything since they returned yesterday and she was feeling weak. She quickly went through the line in the mess hall and took a muffin and some fruit along with a cup of strong tea. But she saw John sitting with Ronon and Rodney at their usual table by the ocean and knew she could not be with him yet.

She knew they had a meeting with Dr. Weir in the conference room in a short while and John's adventure would be the sole topic. That's what Dr. Weir had called it; an adventure. She did not think John looked on it that way. She had felt how glad he was to be rescued yesterday but the lingering feelings of desertion still plagued him.

Teyla took her breakfast into the conference room and sat far from her usual seat next to where John would sit. She nibbled on the muffin but could not get any pleasure from the sweet taste. But she continued eating as she knew she would need her strength for the coming meeting where she would be required to listen to John recount his '_adventures'_ in the village.

And she knew that would be hard enough. But sensing his thoughts as he went through all that would undoubtedly be even harder. But it would tell her much more than his words ever could.

Carson was the next to enter and he prattled on about what a lovely day it was and other things that Teyla had no interest in. She merely gave him a pleasant smile and continued to nibble on her food. She figured if her mouth was full, no one would expect her to actually speak.

Dr. Weir came next and she and Carson got into a discussion about some information she had obtained in the city's data base and Teyla was saved yet again from having to converse. But John, Rodney, and Ronon appeared just moments behind Dr. Weir and everyone settled back for Elizabeth to start the meeting.

John glanced at the empty chair next to the one he always sat in and she felt his pain and feelings of abandonment once again. She had not meant to make him feel that way but she knew his proximity would only make her more flustered and confused and she needed as clear a head as she could get.

John sat down and looked at Weir as she started and Teyla could feel his shame and displeasure with himself over what he had done. She knew he felt he had betrayed his Queen and her heart ached that he still thought of her that way. After all, it had been six months in his mind.

She pulled shutters over much of what she was thinking and turned her attention to Elizabeth who was still rambling about the Ancient writing and what she had found in the database about this planet once they knew what to look for.

"John, why don't you give us a brief rundown of what happened once you got there? Obviously we don't need a blow by blow of the entire six months …"

"Or a _blow_ by _blow _of what he did with the hot ascended babe …" Rodney muttered under his breath but loud enough for all to hear.

John's head snapped in his direction and he scowled. "Shut up, McKay!"

"What!" Rodney looked completely baffled by John's anger, "I just … I mean come on, that chick was hot."

"Boys!" Weir scolded and asked John to continue.

John gave very little detail other than how long it had been before he went looking for food and how he had found Avrid and been attacked by the beast.

"The rest of the time I went for runs, picked fruit, got water and meditated. Although I have to confess that I fell asleep much of the time I was supposed to be meditating. It wasn't really my thing."

Carson then went on to say he wanted to run a few tests on John just to make sure that spending so much time in the dilation field hadn't caused any long term effects. John just nodded quiescently then they moved on to Rodney's report on all the information he'd been able to obtain during the few hours they'd been there.

Teyla kept her eyes on Rodney but was aware of John at the same time. She knew his eyes were downcast and that he did not feel he could even look at her. He was keeping his thoughts fairly quiet except for the ones that showed how bored he was with what Rodney was saying. When she silently agreed she felt just the tiniest bit of humor come from John. And that made her spirits lift but only fractionally. She still could not get the picture of John and Teer, she now learned the woman's name was, from her mind.

The meeting ended shortly after and Teyla took her time leaving the room, allowing McKay to herd John from the room with a million things he needed him to do. She could feel John dawdling outside the room as the others walked down the stairs or to the control room. But she still was not sure she could handle this conversation yet, even though she knew it would contain an apology. Of that she was certain. John's thoughts dripped contrition and penitence.

She took a deep breath in as she got closer to the door and knew she could not avoid it any longer but as she came a few feet from him, Major Lorne approached and handed John a data pad, claiming to need some authorization on some requisitions.

Teyla quietly slipped past them with only a nod for the Major and quickly made it down the stairs. For now she had escaped but knew eventually she would have to deal with the problem. She just hoped that by the time she was ready to handle it, John had not decided she wasn't worth the effort and abandoned his attempts.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Teyla placed her toothbrush back in its holder then splashed some water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dried it off then replaced the towel on the rack. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw only sadness. Much of it was for herself but she knew much of it was also for John.

They had only passed each other sporadically during the day as she had found many tasks to keep herself occupied away from the central tower. She had sparred and trained with many people in the gym far across the city. That had ensured that John's thoughts would not just float to her at odd times. And the activity had helped her to work out some of her aggravation and anger at what had happened.

But the few times she had come in proximity to him, she had almost been overwhelmed by his emotions. On the outside, John Sheppard was as calm as ever and she was sure that no one was aware of the turmoil that bubbled inside. She herself had a calm exterior that she showed to all, while deep inside she wished to curl into a ball and cry. But she had been trained from a young age to hide such emotion except from those closest to her and then certainly never in public. She had a feeling John had been raised in a similar fashion.

When she had seen him, she had felt his anger at himself for volunteering to go through the portal and then his feelings of abandonment when six months had passed and no one had come for him. She also saw him glance at her and felt his intense guilt and shame at having succumbed to the desires of the flesh with someone other than Teyla. But as she dug a bit deeper she found that he had been miserable without her and had missed her greatly. But he also had been confused as to why she had not tried harder to rescue him.

He obviously knew now but Teyla could still sense how he had felt during his time away. And it added to her pain to know he had thought he could so casually be left behind without a second thought. But she knew she needed to get over his liaison with another woman first. They needed to talk and she should probably go and find him however she was already in her night clothes and knew she would wait until at least tomorrow.

She shut the bathroom light off and began to blow out several of the candles across the room from her bed, knowing she would leave a few going as she did every night. As she neared the door her head turned suddenly at the thoughts that floated to her from the other side. John was standing there and she could tell he was debating whether to leave or stay and try to speak with her.

His turmoil matched her own and she could stand it no longer. She waved her hand over the control panel and the door swooshed open. She saw John look up surprised at the sudden movement and then he saw Teyla and his eyes darkened in pain, pain he could not even attempt to hide right now.

"Please come in, John," Teyla invited and stood back to allow him to enter. He hesitated only a second then moved past her allowing the door to close after him.

They turned to face each other in the flickering candle light and stood motionless for several moments. Teyla knew there was much to say but she would leave it up to John how he wanted to say it. She knew words were quite difficult for him and he had found it easier to have her read his thoughts. And she would be happy to do that now if they could only get past what had happened.

"Teyla," his voice finally came out as rough as sand paper and she flinched at the emotion it held. "I um … I'm … very sorry. I have no excuse for what I did and I know I shouldn't have. It was stupid and … "

John swallowed hard and Teyla was surprised that he was using his voice. But she also could tell he figured it was some sort of punishment for him to have to apologize this way instead of the much easier one.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. Hell, I can't forgive myself but I hope that you at least won't hate me forever. I'm not sure I can really live with that."

Teyla saw his relief when he felt her thoughts_. I do not hate you, John. I hate what happened and how it affected both of us_.

Teyla walked across the room and sat on her bed. She gave a nod and indicated that John could join her. But she immediately felt him stiffen and she felt his unworthiness. He did follow her to the bed but simply knelt on the floor and gazed up at her with remorse.

His deep regrets and feelings of shame echoed through her mind and she could tell he hated that he had betrayed her trust and was no longer worthy to serve her. She knew he truly felt guilt and grief at his actions and she felt sorrow at his negative feelings of himself. But she had a few things she needed to know first.

"John," Teyla whispered his name softly and his eyes raised a small bit but would not meet hers. She reached out a hand and stroked her finger down the side of his face, again reminding her of the Wraith Queen. It scared her at times how she instinctively copied some of the same gestures so she pushed her fingers into his hair and stroked his scalp then removed her hand.

"I need to know a few things first before I can begin to move past what happened."

She felt John's acceptance of this. _Anything you want to know_.

Teyla took a deep breath and truly wondered if she wanted to know this information. But she knew it would go a long way in helping her make her final decision.

"At what point in your six months there did you … become involved with Teer?" Teyla used her name to see if John reacted more emotionally to it.

"Just a few days ago," John answered and Teyla could feel him kicking himself that he hadn't held off longer or that they hadn't gotten to him before this. But she was also relieved that he had not become intimate with the woman until quite a while had passed.

"And who initiated the intimacy?"

Teyla suddenly got an image in her mind of John coming into his cottage and seeing Teer sitting on the floor waiting for him. She then saw the woman lean forward and kiss John. She shook her head to try and shake the image because she did not wish to see any more of their actions but now at least she knew that John had not been the one to make the first move.

As the image in her mind faded, the emotions that surrounded it increased and Teyla could sense that John had been feeling very lonely and abandoned by his own people. He had thought at this point that no rescue was coming and he would need to live the rest of his life out in this small cloister. He had missed Teyla fiercely and had missed the connection they had developed. Teer had offered him warmth and human contact and he had grasped at it like a lifeline. He had accepted the advances of Teer to help him feel a part of something again, to feel needed and wanted. And she had fulfilled that need but had _never_ entered his heart.

She looked down at John who had suddenly put his head in his hands and was taking deep breaths. She knew he was attempting to get control back of his emotions and she wanted to help. To help ease his pain at least and she knew one way that she could do that.

She slid off the bed and sat next to him on the floor and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in comfort.

"I understand why you responded to Teer's advances and I want you to know, I forgive you. I will not lie and say that it is not painful. It pains me greatly to know that another has enjoyed the pleasure of your body however I am sure that many have enjoyed it prior to mine but I also hope that I will be the last. I do not wish to give you up so easily, John Sheppard. My heart has been captured by you and I know there is no escape. I do not wish for there to be."

John's eyes rose slowly in hope and anticipation. He shook his head and softly growled, "I don't deserve this, Teyla. I broke your trust and even though I know the circumstances were difficult it should never have happened. I should have trusted that you'd come for me. I should have had more faith and for that I am truly sorry."

Teyla leaned forward and placed her lips gently on his. "I feel your guilt and your remorse and your sorrow but I also feel your affection and devotion and desire to be with me and only me. Now I wish for you to open your mind to mine and feel my adoration and commitment to you. It is still there, John. It has never left, it was simply hiding while I sorted out my feelings. I hope you will forgive me for the indecision of the last day."

John pulled her into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder for a minute before easing back and touching her face. "I promise, Teyla, I won't ever doubt you again. You have my loyalty, faithfulness and dedication for as long as you want them. And I'm hoping you want them forever because that's how long I'm willing to serve you. I'll be here for whatever you need of me. And I'm very thankful you're so gracious and forgiving. You certainly have every right not to be."

Teyla pushed herself to her feet and pulled John up with her. "It is late and I did not get much rest last night. I believe you may have had a similar experience for similar reasons. Perhaps we should think about getting some rest. It will be another long day tomorrow."

Teyla gave him a look and John obediently stripped down to just his boxers then slid in next to Teyla. She snuggled into his arms and rested her cheek against his chest.

"For tonight you need simply hold me. If you do I know my dreams will be more restful and filled with sweetness. I hope yours will be the same."

_They will be_. John kissed her lips lightly as she snuggled deeper into the covers against him. His brain was still trying to process the fact that she had forgiven him. It was such a generous gift but then he knew she was an extremely benevolent Queen and he should give thanks to be able to worship at her side.

Teyla felt herself starting to drift into slumber but as she fell, a few more thoughts drifted from John. These were not from his mind though, they were from his heart. And they were filled with love.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"This place better not be another dead end," McKay whined as he sat on Sheppard's bed waiting for him to be ready.

John came out of the bathroom wiping his freshly shaven face with a towel. "They said they had Ancient artifacts. Who knows how accurate that is? I'm sure you'll be able to tell as soon as you see them, though, right?"

Rodney tossed a few jelly beans in his mouth and mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

As he began to chew, a jelly bean fell from his hand and rolled under the bed. He scowled and said, "Damn, that was my last orange one."

He knelt down and began to reach under the bed asking, "Your floor is really clean, right? I can probably still eat this one."

"McKay," John scolded. "You are disgusting."

Rodney pushed his hand under the bed and came out with something silky and pink. He held it up and his mouth twisted sideways. "Um, Sheppard, please tell me these aren't yours."

John was just tying his boot when he saw what McKay had in his hands and his face blanched. They were Teyla's panties. "Where …"

"Under your bed. Maybe the cleaning lady dropped them," McKay joked then grinned. "And I want to know who this cleaning lady is and where can I get one like her?"

John just glared at him but didn't answer. McKay cocked his head and pleaded, "Oh, come on, you've got to tell me who it is. At least you're _having_ sex, me, I get to listen to Zalenka ramble endlessly during _my _free nights."

John stood up to grab the panties but never actually got to them because his door chimed and Ronon and Teyla came in.

"Are we ready?" Teyla asked. "Dr. Weir would like us to meet with her prior to our leaving on this mission."

"Sure," Rodney answered as he held up the pink silk. "As soon as Sheppard shares with the rest of the class who _these _belong to. We're his team, we should know these things. Don't you agree?"

He looked at Teyla whose face had gone almost as pale as John's. Ronon just grinned as he looked at her. "Lose something, Teyla?"

McKay rolled his eyes and snorted, "Oh, yeah, like she and Sheppard …" He looked again at Ronon's face and then at the embarrassment on Sheppard and Teyla's faces and his eyes grew fierce. "Wait! Are you telling me that you two, … I mean … these are yours?"

He held them out to Teyla like they were poisonous and Teyla snatched them quickly and shoved them into her pocket.

"You are …" Rodney continued to rant. "You two are really … you know … doing it, the dirty deed. How did I _not_ know this? And how the heck did Conan here know apparently?"

Ronon snickered. "I caught Sheppard coming out of Teyla's bathroom in just a towel about a month ago. Figured things out from there."

"You saw him in a towel," McKay gagged. "Eew! Okay, glad I got the panties. And why the heck didn't you tell us that you two had … hooked up?"

"It wasn't anyone's damn business!" John growled and Teyla felt his apologies coming strongly from him. He glanced her way and hoped she wasn't too embarrassed or upset.

_It is fine, John, they should know about us. It has been several months since we began our relationship and we cannot keep it a secret forever_.

_I know. I just don't want anyone thinking poorly of you because you're seeing me. You know, dating someone beneath you_.

Teyla rolled her eyes at his joke knowing he was only _half_ joking. Since he had come back from the time dilation village, he had been doing everything in his ability to make it up to her. That was how her panties came to be under his bed.

Rodney looked curiously between them and scowled. "Are either one of you going to say anything?"

"They _are_ saying stuff," Ronon declared as he watched the two staring at each other. "They just aren't using words that we can hear."

Rodney looked even more confused but John just grabbed his jacket and huffed, "Okay, too much information for now, huh? Let's go. Weir will be waiting."

Teyla moved to Rodney's side as they marched down the hall. "We perhaps should have told you earlier, however John and I are still fairly new in this relationship too and needed time to feel comfortable with each other. I hope you understand. And that you will keep it to yourself for a while longer. We have not made a decision yet about letting others know."

Rodney gave a huge sigh but nodded his head and said, "Sure. Whatever you want. And the panties … they're very nice."

Teyla just rolled her eyes and laughed.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"I do hope you'll accept our invitation to a small feast tonight," Adreena flirted with John though she waved her hand to encompass the whole team. "We would be honored to have you as our guests."

John practically felt the steam come from Teyla as the voluptuous red head hung on his arm during the invitation. He had tried to shake her off but she was very persistent. And Rodney had given him the eye that they needed to be friendly to these people in case they had more Ancient tech. The one piece they had shared so far had McKay intrigued though the power source was practically depleted.

"Sure," John nodded casually and managed to free his arm from Adreena while trying not to be too obvious about it. "But we _will_ need to let our people know we'll be here for a while longer. They get nervous when we don't show up on time."

"Of course, Colonel," Adreena agreed then waved at Teyla and Ronon. "I'm sure your friends can manage that. You and Dr. McKay _simply_ must stay while they do. It is such an honor to be in the presence of a true descendent of the Ancestors and my people will want to meet you."

"I thought that's what tonight's party was for?" Ronon asked bluntly and Teyla nodded. She did not bother to tell the woman that Rodney's gene was artificial and he was not truly descended from the Ancestors. It might make the woman hang on John even more. At least now she seemed to be sharing her attention with both men.

"Yes, but there are so many and I know Dr. McKay showed an interest in seeing more of the artifacts that we have. He could do that now, right, Dr. McKay?"

Adreena now blatantly flirted with Rodney who blushed and nodded. "Oh, yes, that would be wonderful. I would love to see more of what you have."

_I am sure he would,_ came the thoughts from Teyla and John tried not to laugh though he had been thinking the same thing.

He glanced at Teyla. _Do you mind? I know it's a bit of a walk but Rodney's practically drooling here. I promise I'll make it up to you later_.

Teyla raised one eyebrow and allowed a tiny smirk to appear. _And how would you do that, John?_

John gave her a quick glance from head to toe._ Well, I'd start by removing everything you have on except those lacy little undies you like to wear._

_Like the pink ones I still have right here_? Teyla moved her hand to slide it in her pocket as a reminder of what she'd put there earlier. _Would you not wish to remove those as well_?

_Eventually. But I like seeing you prance around the room in just a little strip of lace. It's very erotic and you don't know how turned on I get when you do_.

_Actually, John, I do. Perhaps it is one of the reasons I do it. You are not the only one who wishes to please_.

_And thank God for that_.

John looked back at Adreena and said, "That's fine. Ronon and Teyla should get started as it's a long walk. We don't want them to miss any of the celebration, would we?"

Adreena seemed distracted at first then smiled and said, "No, of course not. Please return as soon as you have informed your people of your intentions."

Teyla hefted her P-90 into her arms and said, "We will be on our way then, Colonel, Dr. McKay. We will return within the hour."

"Thanks," John replied and watched as they walked out of the cottage they had been in. He had to admit that Teyla had about the greatest ass he'd ever seen on a woman and just watching her walk away was enough to get him hard.

She turned and gave him one last seductive look before she was out of his sight but her thoughts floated back to him. _And I will allow you all sorts of privileges with that ass once we are alone_.

John felt himself grow even harder and adjusted his gun to hide the fact. He did wonder though how far his connection with Teyla could last and so he began sending her thoughts as they got further away.

_Can you hear me now_?

_Yes, John, I can still hear you. I am not very far from the cottage_.

John waited a few more minutes then asked again, _Can you hear me now_?

Again she responded in the affirmative and John sent back, _Good. _

The next time he did it, Teyla impishly responded with_ Try not to allow Adreena to seduce you into having sex with her, okay, John. She seemed quite interested._

_Is it okay if she has sex with McKay? Cause he seems like he might be willing and then maybe he'd forget about the pink panties in your pocket._

Adreena beckoned for John and Rodney to follow her as she had more to show them and John sighed hoping it was worth it. This place was very rustic and he honestly wondered how they had managed to get any Ancient tech at all. It didn't look like the Ancients had ever been anywhere near this planet, although it did have a Stargate so he supposed they must have been here at some point.

As John followed the woman down the street and to a large barn like building, he continued playing his little game of Marco Polo with Teyla. She was responding each time but he could tell she was getting exasperated at his frequent questions. But it had been fifteen minutes at this point and they could still hear each other. He thought that was pretty good.

_Can you hear …_

He squinted as he entered the barn and waited for his eyes to adjust. But before he managed to see anything his arms were grabbed roughly and his comm was torn from his ear. He looked around and saw at least five men with knives and guns all pointed at Rodney and him.

_Oh, shit! Teyla!_ was all he managed before he saw a large weapon come down on his head and the lights went out.

.

.

_Yes, John, I can still hear you. How long will you keep asking me?_ Teyla laughed and shook her head and Ronon looked at her curiously.

Teyla rolled her eyes and explained, "John continues to ask if I can still hear him. And he has asked me this almost every minute or so since we left."

Ronon smirked. "That must be cool being able to hear him like that. Although I suppose if you want to keep something from him it'd be hell, huh?"

"Yes," Teyla answered truthfully. "But I do not wish to keep secrets from John. And I have showed him how to close his mind to mine if he so chooses."

"I think Sheppard's a pretty honest guy. I don't think he'd lie unless there was a good reason."

"It is not information that John chooses to keep hidden. With him it is his feelings and emotions. These he does not share freely. But hearing each other's thoughts has allowed us to admit to the feelings that we have had for a long time but were too afraid to speak of to each other."

"Then maybe it's a good thing he had that bug virus. I mean it wasn't good that he almost died but well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, Ronon," Teyla smiled at him then chuckled again as she heard John once more.

_Can you hear … Oh shit! Teyla!_

Teyla froze in her tracks and her face was horrified. Ronon stopped too and stared at her puzzled.

_John? John? John, where are you?_ Teyla reached up and tapped her comm and tried again. "Colonel Sheppard? Dr. McKay? Can you hear me? Please respond!"

"What happened?"

"I do not know," Teyla responded frantically when she still could not reach John. "John was beginning to ask if I could hear him then he swore and yelled my name. I got a flash of an image of a weapon and then felt pain. John's voice is now silent and I cannot reach him."

Ronon's eyes narrowed in worry. "It couldn't just be that we went too far, could it? You're sure you saw a weapon?"

Teyla moved her head all around and answered, "The weapon could have been John's however his last words were said in panic and then I felt pain. Something has happened to him. We need to go back."

"Yeah," Ronon agreed and pulled out his gun. "Should we attempt to contact Atlantis first? We're only a few minutes from the gate."

Teyla almost laughed that Ronon had suggested this. He had been trying to be better at following protocols lately but she knew now was not the time for that. Something had happened and they needed to go and figure out what.

"No," she instructed. "We should head back to the village but perhaps stay close to the tree line and try to avoid being seen. When Atlantis does not hear from us they will open the gate from their end and we will be able to communicate with them then. But for now I do not wish to waste any time. I do not know what has happened to John and Rodney but I fear it is not something good."

They started walking back the way they had come but moved away from the beaten path so as not to be obvious. Teyla continued to try and contact John using her mind. She did not wish to use the radio as it would alert anyone who was listening that she and Ronon were aware of a problem. As they got closer to the village and Teyla still could not hear John's thoughts, she began to panic.

She had felt pain but she did not know if it was John merely being rendered unconscious or if he had been killed. The thought of John dead sent a slice of agony through her middle and she stumbled for a second. Ronon held out his hand and caught her.

"You okay? Did you sense something?"

"No," Teyla sobbed quietly. "But I still cannot hear John. I do not know what I will do if anything has happened to him. He is very important to me, Ronon."

"I know that," Ronon admitted as he held her elbow and pulled her more swiftly along. "But we'll get him back. I promise."

Teyla quickened her step and appreciated Ronon's assurances. But she was afraid this could be one promise he could not keep.

.

.

John heard a groan and wondered if it was coming from him. His head was killing him and he was finding it hard to wake up. What the hell had happened?

He managed to get one eye open and saw Rodney propped up against a stone wall a few feet away from where he was. His feet were bound and his hands were tied to metal links that were sunk deep in the stone on either side of his head.

He opened his eyes wider and realized he was in the same predicament only on the opposite wall.

"McKay," he whispered roughly. "You okay?"

"Ow!" Rodney whined loudly as he flinched in pain. "No, I'm not okay. My head is pounding and I appear to be _tied _up. Why would you think that was okay? What the heck happened? All I remember is walking into the barn to see more Ancient artifacts and suddenly the lights went out."

"I don't know," John replied. "But I think we're about to find out."

He looked in the direction of the door as he heard footsteps outside. Sure enough the door swung open and Adreena walked in with two men who might have been descended from gorillas.

"Is this some kind of initiation before the party," John quipped sarcastically when the woman moved inside. "Cause I gotta tell you, it sucks."

Adreena merely laughed. "I'm sorry for the subterfuge, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay but we needed you here. But don't worry, you won't be staying very long. We have friends that should be arriving soon to pick you up."

"Someone we know?" John asked wondering what was really going on and who these friends were. He suddenly remembered Teyla and sent out thoughts to her, trying to get her attention.

"Perhaps," Adreena answered. "But it doesn't really matter. And we hold no ill will against you. It is simply a matter of business. And don't try holding out hope that your teammates will arrive back in time to save you. They will be allowed to contact Atlantis letting them know you will be staying for a while and then they will unfortunately be attacked by bandits. There is very rough country between here and the gate, you understand."

_Teyla! _ John practically screamed in his mind and tried to hide his relief when she responded. He could feel her own relief at hearing his voice.

_John, are you all right? What happened_?

_Teyla, don't go to the gate! They have an ambush waiting for you_.

_We are nowhere near the gate. Once I heard your distress call we immediately doubled back to look for you_. _Where are you?_

John looked around the room then asked Adreena, "Where are we? What is this place?"

Her answer wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Where you are is nothing you need worry about. You will not be staying here very long. Once your friends have been taken care of, you will be leaving this planet and will not be our concern any longer."

John sent those thoughts to Teyla then added_, It looks like a basement of some sort. The windows are really high in the room and the floor's made of dirt. The window's behind me so I can't see out but once Adreena leaves maybe McKay can see and I can let you know_.

_We will find you, John, have no fear. I am just relieved that you are alive. I feared the worst since I could no longer hear your voice inside me_.

_Yeah, well, just … taking a little nap_, John quipped and felt Teyla rolling her eyes at him_. Listen carefully for a minute, I'm gonna make some noise_.

John cleared his throat and yelled, "Hey, we're down here!" But before he could get anything else out one of the gorillas kicked him in the face, snapping his head back into the stone behind him. He shook his head gently and blinked his eyes a few times to try and clear the stars that were floating in front of his face.

_John, are you all right? What happened?_

Adreena motioned for the other one who pulled out a few pieces of cloth and set about gagging both John and Rodney.

Rodney of course protested. "Hey, I didn't yell. Why do I get one of these, too?" He didn't get anything else out as his mouth was now filled with fabric.

John could feel Teyla's panic set in and finally answered_. Apparently no yelling is one of their rules for hostages. We're gagged now so I can't make any more noise. But listen, they said someone would be coming to get us. Keep your eyes open for anyone that looks like they don't belong. _

_We can begin searching each house for you, John. We will find you!_

John watched as Adreena and gang had a little discussion across the room and he managed to catch a few words_. I don't think too many people know they have us here but I don't know for sure. If you start storming into people's houses, these guys are bound to find out you never went to the gate. Just lay low on the outskirts of town closest to the gate. Whoever wants us will either come here or we'll be taken to them. I heard the word 'wagon' so keep your eyes peeled for one of those that has a few bodies dumped in it. It could be us_.

_All right, John, we will do as you say although I will tell you that Ronon is not happy about it_.

John tried to smile around his gag. _Yeah, didn't think he would be but I'm thinking whoever wants us, wants us alive or they would have killed us by now. Just hold tight. I'll let you know if anything else happens._

Teyla agreed and remained silent however he could still feel her worry and anxiety. He tried to keep her mind off it by remembering exactly how he'd gotten those panties off her and what he had done to her after he had. Just picturing his hands on that gorgeous ass as he'd … Oh, yeah he needed to stop thinking about that or he'd make a mess right here.

But Teyla could give as good as she got and started picturing what _she_ had done to _him_ once she had removed _his _shorts. John just gave up and enjoyed the show, allowing Rodney to think his tiny groans were from his head being smashed into the wall.

Soon enough he knew the fun would be over.

.

.

"Look, Ronon," Teyla whispered almost an hour later. "There is a wagon approaching. We must make sure we check what is inside."

Ronon quickly climbed a nearby tree and gazed at the wagon. They had been sitting in the woods right outside the village and keeping their eyes open for any signs of John and Rodney. Ronon had wanted to go busting into each house to find them but Teyla had told him of John's warning.

And just minutes ago John had been able to inform Teyla that they were being shoved inside large sacks and dumped onto something hard, maybe that wagon he had heard them talk about earlier.

_Okay, I can't really hear much except the wheels of the wagon but the road we're on needs some definite fixing. I can feel every bump and pothole. Have you seen anything yet_?

_I believe we can see you now. I will have Ronon send you a bird whistle. Let me know if you are able to hear it_.

Teyla told Ronon what to do and almost immediately John responded_. Yep, heard that loud and clear. What's the area look like? You don't want to make a move until you're clear of the village in case there are people there who are in on this too. Can you follow us at a safe distance and move in when you know there's no one else around?_

_I believe we can. Right now it is just Adreena and two very large men. But between Ronon's gun and mine it should not be any problem_.

_Great! And if you actually have to shoot anyone, just make sure you don't hit the two large potato sacks in the back okay?_

_We will try our best, John_. Teyla responded to this with a large amount of cheek.

Teyla and Ronon followed as the wagon rolled over the uneven ground and checked the area carefully as they went. When it seemed as if the area was clear and they had moved far enough away from the village they made their move.

"Ronon, try and take out the guards with your stunner, first. I will cover you with my weapon."

Ronon nodded and sighted his pistol. And in a few seconds he had both of them lying on the ground. Teyla rushed forward and aimed her P-90 at Adreena. Adreena looked around in a panic and Teyla was happy to see she had no weapon. Apparently she was counting on her guards to keep her safe.

"We would like our friends back if you do not mind," Teyla insisted firmly as she glared at the woman who had dared take her man away from her. She and John had come too far to be stopped by someone who only wanted a reward.

"I don't know what …" Adreena started to protest perhaps hoping they wouldn't actually look in the wagon.

But John and Rodney started wiggling in the sacks and Ronon jumped onto the wagon and untied the openings. Teyla looked up and sighed in relief as she saw John push the sack from his legs and hop onto the ground. He walked over to Teyla and placed his hand on her back then gave her a brief kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you very much. Appreciate it." Teyla smiled back at him then heard his unspoken addition to his sentence_, I'll show you my loyalty and appreciation later_.

"What do you want to do with these guys?" Ronon asked and indicated the two thugs lying on the ground. "And her?"

John picked up what he'd been tied with and said, "There's plenty of rope."

And in minutes all three were bound and the two men gagged and placed in the back of the wagon. He then stared at Adreena.

"You want to tell me what this was all about? Cause it really wasn't very hospitable. If you didn't want us hanging around for dinner, you just should have said so."

"It was simply a business arrangement," Adreena spit out, not quite remorseful for what she had done, merely upset that she had not succeeded. "We were to get a great reward for your capture. I do not know exactly who was being sent to transport you from here."

Rodney looked around anxiously and questioned, "And when were these people supposed to show up? Like very soon?"

Adreena paused before answering. "We were taking you to the ring and meeting them there shortly."

"So, uh …" Rodney interrupted nervously. "Shouldn't we be getting back there and going through it before they come."

"Personally, I'm kind of interested in who has a reward out for us. But I don't want to take a chance of being captured again so I say we get to the gate and see who comes through. If it's feasible to capture them and ask questions then we do. We can leave Adreena here with her friends tied up and whoever is visiting will most likely go looking for her."

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" Rodney asked skittishly. "Maybe we could just go back to Atlantis right now. My head still hurts from earlier and it's possible I have a concussion. I'll be no good in a fight if that's the case."

"You're no good in a fight even when you're _not_ injured," Ronon grumbled as he glared at Rodney.

John motioned for them to go and made sure Adreena and her goons were tightly bound to the wagon and couldn't actually go anywhere for a while. Then they hotfooted to the gate and waited.

They didn't need to wait long until the gate opened and several dozen men came through. Teyla was glad that John had suggested they hide. She knew he wanted to see who it was but she also knew his head was bothering him as well.

The men looked around and waited for only a minute then began heading in the direction of the village, leaving only two men guarding the gate. They were not wearing any specific uniform and Teyla wondered if they were merely dressing to blend in. But it did not help to know where they were from.

John indicated for Ronon to stun them and once done, ordered them through the gate.

"As much as I'd love to question these guys about who they work for, I really don't want to run into the other twenty guys who came through. You'd think they were ready to battle an entire army."

Ronon just snorted as McKay dialed the gate. "Guess we've got a bit of a reputation for being as _strong_ as an army."

"Sure, big guy," John appeased him then waved for them to go through the gate. Rodney didn't waste any time and Ronon followed a few steps behind him.

John and Teyla moved on the platform together and then John swept his hand in the direction of the event horizon and said, "After you … my Queen."

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"_Doctor Weir, this is Commander Cowen, leader of the Genii_."

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth demanded into the radio.

"_He's right here with me, along with the men you sent to storm this complex. Some would view that as an act of war_. _Wouldn't you agree, Colonel_?"

John's voice came through the radio now and Teyla held her breath at the sound if it. "_Go to hell, Cowan!_"

"We were just trying to quell your rebellion before it started," Weir argued.

"_I think we both know what your intentions were, Doctor. And now it's time you became aware of mine. I will release your men, but I expect something in return_."

Teyla turned away as Dr. Weir tried to negotiate for the release of John and the other men who had been taken. They now realized that the Genii had taken them for their ATA gene. And Teyla surmised that it was why John and Rodney had been kidnapped just a few days ago as well by Adreena and her men. But now it was not just overzealous villagers who had them. It was a much larger threat than that.

Teyla began to feel nervous when Elizabeth leaned on the balcony in despair. The negotiations were not going very well. And they wanted Atlantis to turn over ten jumpers.

"And if I don't?"

"_We will kill one of your team every fifteen minutes until our demands are met. Oh, and we will be starting with Colonel Sheppard_."

Teyla kept her face stoic and firm but deep inside her heart skipped a beat. Cowen had sounded almost pleased that he would be killing John. That did not bode well for them.

She gazed at Dr. Weir and wondered what she would do. It was not protocol to give in to demands but for once Teyla wished they would. She and John had become much closer than ever in the past three months, since he had recovered from the retrovirus. She felt all of what he felt and she knew if something happened to him, she would not be the same.

.

.

"Lieutenant Miller performed a cloaked scan of the planet," Teyla informed the small group in Weir's office. "It looks like the Genii have moved in a massive amount of troops over the past fifteen minutes. I am afraid they have us greatly outnumbered. Any attempt to extract our men would result in many casualties on both sides."

"Let me get in there and see what I can do," Ronon suggested gruffly.

"No. The last thing I need is for more of us to fall into their hands." She looked at Carson. "How are our Genii guests doing?"

Carson gave them a run down on the condition of the Genii and just several minutes later they were again standing in the control room listening to Cowan who apparently didn't care about his people or that most of them could be cured. He simply wanted the jumpers and would not talk until they were delivered.

"You kill one of my people and we are in a state of war," Weir threatened.

They heard Cowen chuckle and Teyla felt chills creep up her spine. She had not forgotten who Cowen said he would kill first.

"_Oh, yes, yes! I - well, I don't quite know how I'll live with myself. I will contact you again in fifteen minutes, so you can decide whether you would like Doctor McKay to live. In the meantime, you have forfeited the life of Colonel Sheppard_."

"Cowen, wait!" Weir yelled but all they heard were quiet voices in the background.

"_Kill him_!"

The enthusiastic voice of Ladon Radim answered, "_Yes, sir_." And the radio was switched off.

Teyla heard the words and staggered back a bit. She braced herself on the console behind her for a few moments then reached up not knowing where to put her hands. She smoothed back her hair then finally wrapped them around her waist as if she could protect herself from the pain she knew would be coming.

They would kill John and she could do nothing about it except stand here and wait.

But she didn't wait, she went down a few flights of stairs and tried to compose herself in the hallway outside the gate room. She leaned against the wall thinking of all the times she and John had communicated silently over the past few months. She tried one last time though she knew he was too far away for it to matter.

_John, I am sorry I could not do anything to get you back here this time. I do not know what I will do without your precious voice inside my head always there for me. I hope you know how much you mean to me, John. No man has ever held my heart the way that you have. And I am sure no other man ever will._

Minutes passed as she leaned against the wall breathing deeply and attempting to get her heart to stop beating so quickly at the thought of John dead, then the gate began to activate. She leaned further into the wall knowing it must be Cowan calling to threaten Rodney's life now.

But when the gate established contact, she heard one of the gate crew call out, "Receiving Doctor McKay's IDC."

Then Dr. Weir answered back, "Defense teams, stand by! Lower the shield."

Teyla moved a few steps closer to see exactly what was happening. Had Rodney overpowered his captors and escaped or were they letting him go to deliver another message?

She saw Elizabeth run down the stairs into the gate room and then some Genii troops as well as Marines started exiting the gate. Teyla was surprised to see the Genii soldiers surrender their weapons immediately to the Marines.

Then she saw Rodney cross into the room.

"Rodney!" Weir exclaimed as she walked over to him.

"It's Ladon. He's letting us go in exchange for his people."

"Ladon's in charge?" Weir asked puzzled.

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, he's about to be."

"He really _was _planning a coup."

"Apparently _we're_ a part of the plan," McKay informed her.

Teyla was still watching as people came through the gate but she did not see John. But it was fifteen minutes after Cowan had ordered him killed. Was it too much to hope that the order had not been carried out already? Her heart began to lose hope and pain pierced it more viciously than before.

She saw Major Lorne and his team among the men in the gate room and sighed in relief that they were alive and well. But what cruel trick of fate to have those thought dead returned to them while John was not.

She turned away again to hide the tears she felt welling in her eyes and leaned against the wall once more. But when she heard Dr. Weir address Ladon Radim she felt anger fill her where sadness had been dwelling. Was he the one who had carried out the orders to kill John? If he was, she knew they would need to physically restrain her for she would not be held accountable for her actions.

She moved her feet with purpose and lifted one up a step that led to the gate platform but as she looked up to find Ladon, she saw the most beautiful sight standing next to him. It was John! And he was alive!

Again she wondered if her heart might stop but this time it was in relief. Her feelings were so strong that she knew he felt them immediately and he glanced in her direction but only briefly.

_Hey, your highness_, his eyes met hers then looked back at Ladon. _Permission to deal with this situation first before I come and kiss the living daylights out of you?_

Teyla felt a smile grow on her face and it was the first one she'd had all day_. Permission granted, however that kiss will need to be quite potent to make up for all the heartache I endured in thinking you had been killed._

John's eyes flashed at her again and his face grew hard. _I'm sorry, Teyla. I never would have wanted you to go through that. But I'm okay, I promise you. I'll be over in a minute_.

Teyla watched as Ladon spoke into a radio and John ordered the shield up. No sooner had he said that then there was a large explosion on the other side of the event horizon. Teyla knew she had another thing to be thankful for, that John had not been on that base when it had blown up.

She saw Dr. Weir speak with Ladon and a Marine lead him away to the infirmary to see his sister. Then Weir motioned for Lorne, McKay and John to meet her in the conference room for a quick debriefing. Teyla decided to follow them.

She slipped into the room and sat opposite where John had settled himself and just listened quietly as Weir asked for a quick synopsis of what had happened. She started with Major Lorne.

Teyla glanced at the Major briefly but then her eyes moved to John's profile as he listened to what his 2IC was saying about his capture. All she could think about was throwing herself into John's arms and letting him kiss the living daylights out of her as he had promised. But her thoughts grew a bit more passionate and she began imagining him moving those kisses down her neck and perhaps even pulling her top off and surrounding her nipples with his lips and sucking long and deep.

At this thought, John turned his head slowly and gave her an incredulous look. She knew he was attempting to get information on what Lorne and his men had been through_. That's a bit distracting, Teyla, _he warned but she sensed that he wasn't really too upset by the images.

John then gave Weir some of the information he had gotten but Rodney had also been there and took up where John left off. Teyla again thought about what she wanted to do once they could get out of this meeting. She was not sure she would make it too far as she desperately needed to feel John alive and well in her arms. Just seeing him was not as satisfying.

She thought of what she could do for John to make him feel welcomed back. She would unzip his pants and release his strength from inside them. She pictured herself kneeling between his legs and taking his hardening erection into her mouth and licking her tongue over the tip. John would grab her head and hold tightly as she ran her tongue up and down the length of him then she would draw him deeply inside her mouth and suck on him as she had pictured him doing on her breasts.

A rough cough sounded from the other side of the table and Teyla glanced over to see John attempting to recover from it. He stared at her again and she knew the fire inside him had begun to burn as hot as the one inside her. Now she suddenly received an image in_ her_ mind of John laying her naked on the table between them and lowering his mouth to nip and lick at her femininity.

_You said you liked me in that position, right?_ John gave a tiny smirk as he threw her words back at her.

_Yes, very much so_. Teyla responded. _But there are many things I like seeing_. And she showed him her vision of them both unclothed on the table with Teyla straddling his hips. Her hands were clenched in his chest hair and her head was thrown back in passion as she rotated her hips on his manhood.

_Maybe we should wait for the crowd to dissipate first, huh?_ John suggested. _Not sure Weir would appreciate using the conference room this way. And I'm pretty sure McKay would keel over from shock. Lorne might be okay with it but I don't know if he'd be able to look me in the eye again_.

_Yes, we should probably wait. But I do not think I will be able to wait very long_.

John's eyes grew intense and he adjusted his position in his chair to accommodate his growing desire. Luckily Weir ended her question and answer session and announced she would be checking on Ladon and his sister.

Weir followed Lorne and McKay out while John and Teyla straggled behind. They allowed the doors to close before they got to them and John moved to Teyla's side of the table. His arms opened wide and he drew her in close.

"I'm so sorry for what you thought. Honestly I wasn't sure I'd get out of that myself."

Teyla's arms raised and her head rested on his shoulder for comfort. She did not wish to be without him again. But she also still had much passion inside her that needed to be quenched. She lifted her head and brought her lips to John's. He joined in enthusiastically.

Within seconds the desire they had been holding onto through the meeting, flamed again and John's hands roamed over her curves as Teyla's hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his skin. Their lips continued dancing over the other's as their bodies pushed to be closer.

John finally lifted her and placed her on the table although now she was still dressed, unlike the earlier image. He was hoping he could fix that soon. He lay her back and continued his assault on her lips and neck while his hands roamed under her top and inside her pants.

Teyla groaned at the feel of John's skin against hers and wrapped her legs around his middle pulling him in closer. She could feel his hardness press against her center which was warm and moist from wanting him. She reached for his belt buckle and was starting to undo it when the door to the room opened again.

It took a second to get past the passion induced lethargy and pull their hands and lips away from each other and by the time they did they realized Elizabeth was standing in the doorway, a look of surprise on her face.

"Dr. Weir!" Teyla exclaimed as she attempted to straighten her clothes that had been pushed aside by John. She slid off the table and noticed John was pulling his jacket to try and cover his arousal.

They turned to face her and as they did her look of surprise changed to a fierce scowl. "Since when has this been going on?"

"Look, Elizabeth, this isn't …" John attempted to deny but he knew he really couldn't pull it off. "Okay, maybe it is … um, we've uh, been … together … for a few months now."

Weir's eyes narrowed as she asked, "And you didn't think it was something I needed to know?"

John looked confused and replied, "Honestly, no."

Weir took a deep breath and said, "I really don't have time to discuss this right now. I need to meet with Ladon and Carson. But we _will_ need to discuss the ramifications your new relationship will have on your team. Meet me in my office in an hour. I just came in to see if I left my pen in here. I see I didn't."

She turned to leave but paused in the doorway. "I suggest if you need to finish what you were doing, you find a more _private_ location." Her eyes narrowed one more time then she left.

Teyla saw John heave a big sigh and close his eyes briefly. She could feel his anxiety at what Dr. Weir had said. He opened them and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else to discuss this. She's right about one thing, this place isn't really very private."

Teyla followed along behind trying to interpret John's thoughts. He was upset that Weir had caught them in the middle of what they were doing and she understood that. It had been embarrassing and was not very professional of them. But she also felt his anxiety over the situation as if something bad could happen now that she knew.

They got to John's quarters and went inside. John paced back and forth a few times then sat on the bed and rested his forearms on his knees as his head hung down.

Teyla sat next to him and placed her hand comfortingly on his back.

"John, what is wrong? I can sense you are upset about what just happened. But I do not understand why Dr. Weir would be upset that we are in a relationship."

John heaved a heavy sigh then looked over at Teyla. He lifted his arm and pulled her in closer to his shoulder. "Our military has certain regulations that need to be followed. One is no fraternization in the ranks which means no having a romantic relationship with a fellow officer or someone under your command."

Teyla nodded but before she could say anything John continued. "Yes, I know," he said knowing she was about to point out she wasn't military, "but you _are_ under my chain of command, sort of."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm hoping we can get around it because you aren't even from Earth. I know I don't really see myself as being your superior either, especially not lately, but I'll just need to point that out to Weir. Hopefully she'll go for it."

"She is a reasonable woman," Teyla pointed out. "I am sure things will be fine. And I must point out that we have approximately fifty minutes alone before we need to meet with her. I am wondering if there is anything you can think of to occupy ourselves for that period of time."

With Teyla's words, John perked up and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh, I can definitely think of something. But it doesn't include clothes."

Teyla actually giggled and began pulling her boots off. John did the same and in under a minute they were both rolling on the bed, arms and hands and legs intertwined. Breathing picked up and whimpers and moans escaped from lips and throats. Passion soared and pinnacles were reached and they made sure to utilize every second of that fifty minutes.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"Come in, Colonel, Teyla, have a seat," Weir said as John and Teyla entered her office exactly one hour later. John didn't think that Elizabeth calling him by his rank was a good sign. He figured he might have to pull out the Sheppard charm and maybe even the puppy dog eyes if she wasn't buying what they were trying to sell; which was Teyla and him staying together, on the team and off.

They both took a seat and allowed Weir to begin when she was ready. And it took her a few more moments before she was.

She finally looked up, folded her hands in front of her on her desk and took a deep breath.

"I'm not really sure where to start. I guess I'm just very surprised, first of all, since I had no idea you two had started seeing each other romantically. Was there a reason you didn't want me to know?"

John gave a crooked smile and shrugged. "It's just a _personal_ thing and we didn't think it was anyone's business right now. And the reason you didn't know is because Teyla and I have been extremely professional and made sure it didn't impact our jobs."

"And I assume, Dr. Weir," Teyla added, "that we have showed great professionalism during our working hours or else you _would_ have known."

Weir squinted at them the way she did when she was trying to process something. "I'll give you that. Your … relationship hasn't been apparent. And yes, while I agree that it is your personal business as to whom you see, I also have to say that it is _my _business when it deals with the running of this city. And right now you two are on the same team. The military has rules about that type of thing."

"But Teyla's not military," John pointed out. "And neither are you."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Colonel," Weir snapped back sarcastically. "Thank you. And while Teyla doesn't fall under the military code of ethics, she does fall under your command and that's where we could have a problem."

"Why?" John asked although he was pretty sure he knew what she would say.

"Why?" her eyes narrowed again and John knew she was annoyed at his question. She tilted her head and just glared at him. "Why does the _military _forbid these things?"

John looked up thoughtfully and replied, "Mostly due to impartiality. But I hardly think I'm going to give Teyla a promotion over someone else or give her better assignments because we're sleeping together. And Teyla honestly doesn't work for us. She can walk away any time she wants. She _chooses_ to help us and follow my orders but she really doesn't have to. And she's a member of the team I lead but I can't say that I'm her superior because among her people she's a leader herself. So I don't really see what the problem would be."

"How about endangering a mission because of how you feel about her?" Weir challenged fervently.

"I wouldn't …" John began to defend himself but Rodney came barreling through the door interrupting him.

"Oh, hey, just wanted to let you know that …"

"Rodney!" Weir admonished harshly. "Did you _not_ notice that I'm in the middle of a meeting?"

Rodney looked at John and Teyla and said, "Oh, well if it's a team meeting why didn't you call me? And why isn't Ronon here?"

"It's not a team meeting, McKay," John explained. "Dr. Weir doesn't think Teyla and I should be on the same team because we're in a relationship with each other. She thinks it will adversely affect missions."

"Adversely affect …. no, no, no, no, no!" Rodney stammered his eyes wide. "You can't take Teyla from our team. Especially not now with the magic act these two do. Sheppard and I would have been in the hands of the Genii days ago and probably dead by now if Teyla hadn't been there."

Weir looked puzzled. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"These two, reading each other's mind. If it weren't for that, Teyla and Ronon would have been attacked and maybe killed and Sheppard and I wouldn't have escaped."

Teyla interrupted this time seeing confusion appear even stronger on the expedition leader's face.

"What Dr. McKay is referring to is the ability I have to sense Colonel Sheppard's feelings and thoughts."

"Wait," Elizabeth held up her hand. "You can do this with more than just the Wraith? When did you realize this?"

"It is only with Colonel Sheppard," Teyla explained. "And it began when he was infected with the retrovirus. I believe my Wraith DNA connected with his Iratus/Wraith DNA. I was not sure at first but when he escaped and we were searching for him, I began to _feel _where he was. And throughout his recovery I was able to communicate with him."

"And you never mentioned this?" Weir looked incredulous.

"At first I was not sure it would last and truthfully I felt as if it would be betraying the Colonel's trust in me. During the early days of his recovery I was the only one he was comforted by. He was fearful and anxious with everyone else."

"I can attest to that," McKay admitted. "And that also explains how you were the only one who could get him to eat and you were the first one to get him to actually talk again."

"And I know perhaps I should have said something once he returned to his former self but I thought many of the people on base might want to exploit our connection and so I remained silent."

"And that's when we uh …" John finally spoke up, "started our relationship. We couldn't really hide our feelings from each other anymore."

"So you've both felt this way for a while but never did anything about it?" Weir clarified.

John and Teyla nodded solemnly.

Rodney's eyes darted back and forth between the people in the room. "So, see Elizabeth, they had the hots for each other and still worked fine on a team together. And they'll just continue like that and we'll all be fine. And next time we get captured they can tell each other where we are and get rescued just like we did a few days ago."

"Unless of course you and Ronon get captured and the Colonel and Teyla are the ones free. Then it won't help you at all." Weir always did like to play devil's advocate.

"How about if we promise to always have one of us in each group if we split up?" John suggested. "That way if communications go down or we're gagged like we were before, we can still let the other know."

Weir got silent again and Teyla could tell John was nervous. He did not like the idea of Teyla being on another team although he apparently knew that Weir would not forbid them from seeing each other.

"So you two can really hear each other's thoughts? Feel what the other is feeling?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I felt pain when John was rendered unconscious and then his voice was no longer inside me. That is how I knew he was in danger and it is why Ronon and I did not finish our journey to the gate."

"And it's a good thing you didn't," Rodney responded, "since Adreena had goons waiting for you there to take you out."

"Hmmm, I guess for now there _is_ more of a reason to keep you on the same team. I can see the advantages of this silent communication and so I won't make you change teams. But I honestly am curious about how this is working. So Colonel, think of a color. Teyla, can you tell what he's thinking?"

Teyla looked at John and said, "Pink. Red. Blue. Green. Orange. John, I believe Dr. Weir only wanted you to think of one color, not an entire spectrum."

Elizabeth actually laughed and Teyla felt lighter knowing she and John would be allowed to continue their relationship and it would not need to be in secret any longer.

Weir looked down at her hands which were still clenched together on her desk. "I _would _like you both to see Carson, though and let him run a few tests. I'd be interested in seeing how this happened."

John released a big sigh and rationalized, "See this … this is one of the main reasons we never said anything. We didn't want to be treated like guinea pigs."

Weir looked beseechingly at them. "Just a few tests, I promise. Now go and get out of here while I'm still in the same mood."

They both got up and quickly walked to the door. Rodney had moved in closer to take a seat but Weir stopped them before they left.

"Wait, before you go, I guess I should say … congratulations. You do make a very cute couple."

John grinned and Teyla smiled as he pulled her close for a swift kiss. "She thinks we make a cute couple. I think the cute part must come from you."

Weir rolled her eyes and said, "Get out of here. Now Rodney what did you need to see me about?"

John and Teyla didn't wait to hear why McKay had burst in earlier. But they were glad he had. They would never have mentioned their connection to Weir and they weren't sure it was a great idea that she knew but it had apparently been the deciding factor in allowing them to stay on the same team. And John knew he needed to be on her team if he was to serve her faithfully as she deserved.

Teyla felt John's devotion and dedication to her flow strongly as they left the central tower. She sent back her appreciation and gratitude in waves. They walked simply beside each other even though they knew the news of their relationship and then possibly their connection would be all over the city in a matter of days.

But they knew they would keep their working time as professional as always and never give anyone reason to question them. But during their off time, Teyla knew that was a whole different story.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

John opened his eyes and felt the familiar sensation of Teyla snuggled up next to him, her head on his chest, her hand entangled with his dog tags. John didn't know why she liked to hold them but she did. Maybe it was her way of letting him know he was hers. She controlled him.

A tiny smiled tugged on his lips as he thought of their relationship and all they had been through in the past five months. Everyone on base now knew about them and he was sure that they all were aware of their connection and ability to communicate silently to the other.

And that in itself had its pros and cons. For him it hadn't been too bad. But he knew many of the troops made sure to be at their best around Teyla, too, in case she was reporting back to him on how they were doing their job. But he supposed that wasn't a bad thing either.

And in the past few months they had proved to Weir that their being on the same team was a good thing. During several missions their ability to communicate without technology had come in very handy. And they had made sure to point it out to her when they had used it to their advantage. She hadn't mentioned them being on different teams again.

He gazed down at Teyla feeling something tug at his heart. He felt this every time he looked at her. He knew what is was but he was still afraid to admit it out loud. But he knew he didn't have to. She knew exactly what was in there. Just another advantage of their connection to each other.

He watched as Teyla's bronzed skin shimmered as she stretched and settled more comfortably against him. His hand skimmed along her exposed curves and he knew she was enjoying it. She always loved when he touched her.

And he would do anything to make her happy. It was what he lived for. He wasn't sure why he still had images of kneeling before her and even more why he got a thrill when he actually did but he wasn't going to complain. Serving her and giving to her made _him_ happy. And each and every time, she gave back a hundred times over. He knew he wasn't deserving of her love but he was so thankful he had it.

Teyla's lips touched his chest and her hand moved through his chest hair. She sure did enjoy playing with it and he had to admit he liked it too. Any time she touched him, anywhere she touched him, he loved it. And everything about her.

Teyla hugged him close and he could feel her contentment.

"I can feel what is in here, John," she whispered to him as her hand caressed near his heart. "It gives me such great pleasure to know there is so much love in your heart."

John pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. _And you give me such great pleasure in so many ways, Teyla. I always want to give you as much as I am able_.

Teyla allowed his hands to roam and explore as her hand lowered and caressed. Lips licked and sucked and nipped and hands glided over curves and into tender, private places. Breath became rapid and shallow and sweat glistened on every surface as friction increased and moans and whimpers escaped in a rush of desire.

Higher and higher they rose, grasping for one more incredible sensation before they reached the summit and tumbled over, shuddering as they floated back together to the warmth of each other's arms.

When breathing had slowed, Teyla sent all her love to John in a wave of tender emotion. She knew he did not always wish to say the words but she knew it pleased him to know of her feelings. And he knew she did not expect him to say anything in return. She felt the love he had in his heart so strongly, there was no doubt in her mind.

"All the love I have in here is just for you," John whispered the words and Teyla was doubly pleased that he had vocalized them. "Only for you, Teyla." She saw the twinkle in his eyes as he mentally added, _My Queen_.

Teyla rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated look. But deep inside, _she was pleased_.

.

.

_~~ the end ~~_

.


End file.
